Fielga Trujdza
by Carmel Ann i Piper
Summary: Czy ty, drogi wędrowcze, pomyślałeś kiedykolwiek, że może istnieje świat obok naszego? Świat pełen mitów i rzeczy na pozór niemożliwych? Świat pełen różnorakich charakterów - nieczarnych i niebiałych, ale po prostu zwyczajnych? Bo może jest taki świat, takie miejsce, gdzie każdy jest inny, a jednocześnie taki sam? Odpowiedź nasuwa się jedna: Obóz Herosów./Błędy w tytule specjalnie!
1. Chapter 1

**Nasze pierwsze wspólne opko. Zanim jednak podam, która postać należy do której z nas, chcę przeprosić za najsłabszą część (Kiwa) i mam prośbę, abyście się nie zrażali przez nią do reszty opowiadania. :)**

**_Całuski Carmel_**

**Podział postaci:**

**_Kiwa - Carmel_**

**_Esmeralda - Piper_**

**_Vicky - Ann_**

**KIWA**

**- Siostro, rusz dupę, musimy iść do szkoły!**

Nie. Nie chciałam się podnieść. BYŁO ZA WCZEŚNIE. Mogłam się założyć, że jeszcze nawet słońce nie wstało, więc po co ja miałabym ruszać tyłek i sturlać się z wygodnego materaca?

Jednak nie powiedziałam tego wszystkiego mojej siostrze – zamiast tego ukryłam głowę pod kołdrą.

Tiaaa, nie ma to jak urocza konwersacja.

- Kiwa, wstawaj! – krzyknęła mi do ucha Scholastyka.

Niech się wali, JA TU SPAŁAM!

O Bosz, ten bezczel ukradł mi narzutę! Ciepłą, miłą w dotyku narzutę! Jak śmiała?! Ta zniewaga krwi wymagała!

Zaspana i z włosami na oczach rzuciłam się w stronę Scholastyki. A przynajmniej próbowałam, bo jakiś cudem zaplątałam się koc i zamiast zaatakować moją siostrę, zaatakowałam _podłogę_.

BUM!

- Mamo, Scholastyka się ze mnie śmieje!

- Mamo, twoja druga córka to kompletna ofiara losu!

BAM!

- MAMO, KIWA MNIE BIJE PODUSZKĄ!

- MAMO, SCHOLASTYKA MNIE UGRYZŁA!

- BO MNIE BIŁAŚ PODUSZKĄ!

- NALEŻAŁO CI SIĘ!

Nagle z dołu dobiegł nas głos mamy:

- Dziewczynki, mogłybyście powtórzyć? Byłam w kuchni i was nie słyszałam.

Zostawiłyśmy to bez komentarza.

Po tym jak opatrzyłam kolejny siniak na nodze i zjadłam śniadanie, poleciałam niczym wichura do łazienki. Szybko wzięłam prysznic, przebrałam się w jasne rurki i luźny T-shirt, a następnie pomalowałam rzęsy tuszem i nałożyłam na usta czerwony błyszczyk. Spojrzałam w lustro, myśląc, że jestem już gotowa, ale dojrzałam, że się myliłam. Wyobraźcie sobie mokrego pudla. Ja takie coś miałam na głowie.

W expresowym tempie rozczesałam swoje brązowe pukle i po chwili, z zadowoleniem dostrzegłam, iż wreszcie (w miarę) wyglądam jak człowiek. Bo przed poranną toaletą raczej przypominam jakiegoś kosmitę z afro.

Nie żartowałam. Kiedyś byli u nas moi młodsi bracia cioteczni. Gdy zobaczyli mnie po tym, jak dopiero wstałam z łóżka, zaczęli się wydzierać: ,,Aaaaaa, mamo, goni nas potwór!" i rzucać we mnie zabawkami.

Zawsze wiedziałam, że dzieci mnie kochały.

- Kiwa, jedziemy już do szkoły, wychodź z kibla!

- JUŻ IDĘ! – wydarłam się, jakby moja siostra nie stała za drzwiami, ale za metalową ścianą.

Oto uroki młodszego rodzeństwa – my we krwi mamy drżenie się. Choć starsze też nieźle wrzeszczy. No chyba, że tylko ja i Scholastyka miałyśmy takie pojemne płuca po mamie.

Nie, to nie miało zabrzmieć dwuznacznie.

Ludzie, jakie szczęście, że mieliśmy na tyle duży samochód, abym nie musiała siedzieć zbyt blisko siostrzyczki, która nakładała sobie na twarz puder. Tak w ogóle nie rozumiałam, po co jej to – Schola była naprawdę ładna. No wiecie, przypominała jedną z tych lasek z ,,Wredne Dziewczyny". Jasne lśniące włosy, czysta cera, pełne usta, genialna figura. Jedynie wzrost nie pasował – moja siostra, tak samo jak ja, odziedziczyła wysokość po mamie, co oznaczało, że miała tylko trochę ponad sto sześćdziesiąt.

Ja jak na razie byłam od niej niższa dziesięć centymetrów, więc nie wiedziałam, czemu aż tak jęczała. Ona powinna mnie żałować. To mnie ludzie brali za podstawówkę, nie ją.

Jednak trzeba też przyznać, że była ode mnie starsza te trzy lata (a dokładnie dwa i dwieście pięćdziesiąt dni!). Ale w wieku prawie piętnastu lat NIKT nie uważał, że ona dalej uczyła się liczyć bociany! To niesprawiedliwe!

- Macie dzisiaj jakieś sprawdziany? – zapytała mama, nie patrząc nawet w naszą stronę – dalej gapiła się w lusterko i poprawiała, i tak już idealny, makijaż.

- Lidziu, one zawsze mają sprawdziany. Przecież to taka szkoła – odpowiedział jej głębokim głosem tata.

To może słówko o moich rodzicach? Od czego by tu zacząć… hm… o, już wiem! Mama nazywała się Lidia Lein i była piękną kobietą. A nie dość, że natura ją aż nazbyt obdarzyła, to jeszcze mogła się pochwalić mnóstwem wygranych spraw w sądzie. Wszyscy mówili, że moja mama to jedna z najgenialniejszych adwokatów w całym USA! No naprawdę, nawet napisali artykuł o takim tytule!

Natomiast mój tata to typowy biznesmen – zawsze ubrany w doskonale skrojony garnitur i z drogimi autami, które mają skórzane, łatwo się plamiące (zdążyłam się o tym przekonać) siedzenia. Budził taki respekt, że nawet czasem mama, zamiast mówić na niego Bob, wołała ,,panie Lein!"

Spojrzałam w okno. Widziałam przez nie inne samochody i szare niebo.

Szare niebo.

Szary ptak.

Szare drzewo.

Szary świat – przemknęło mi w głowie dawne słowa, które powtarzał mój świętej pamięci dziadek.

Zacisnęłam usta, wbijając teraz wzrok w swoje ręce pełne blizn po różnych upadkach. Dziadek zawsze rozumiał mnie i Scholę i nigdy nas nie oceniał. Nie to co rodzice. A babcia? O, z tej kobiety to był prawdziwy wulkan energii i starożytnych zasad dobrego wychowania. Do dziś pamiętałam jak pouczała mamę: ,,_Lidio, nie dziwię się, że twoje dzieci są takie chude – ty nie umiesz gotować, zamiast tego zatrudniasz obcych ludzi! Kiedy ja byłam w twoim wieku, wszystko robiłam sama! Nie przewracaj mi tu oczami, młoda damo! Do kąta! Nie, co mnie obchodzi, że to twój dom?! I tak jestem twoją matką!"_

Trzy godziny później zdarzył się wypadek samochodowy z udziałem mojej babci i dziadka. Nikt nie przeżył.

Nagle mama podkręciła radio:

- Leci jakaś piosenka tego chłopaka, za którym tak szaleją dziewczyny. Wy też go lubicie?

,,And I was like  
>Baby, baby, baby, oh<br>Like  
>Baby, baby, baby, no<br>Like  
>Baby, baby, baby, oh" – zaczęła śpiewać jakaś dziewczynka. A raczej chłopak o głosie dziewczynki.<p>

- WYŁĄCZ TO!

Wrzask mój i Scholi był pewnie słyszalny w całym mieście.

Cholera – pomyślałam, gdy wyrżnęłam się na schodach prowadzących do mojej średniowiecznej szkoły.

- Ciota z ciebie, wiesz? – zapytała Scholastyka, ale pomogła mi wstać.

Skrzywiona, luknęłam na swoje zakrwawione ręce. Świetnie. Kolejne rany do kolekcji.

- Ja idę na lekcje, a ty jak chcesz, to lamp się na swoje dłonie – prychnęła Schola.

Z westchnięciem podniosłam wzrok, chcąc warknąć na nią, że ja nie byłaby dla niej taka złośliwa, gdyby obdarła sobie ręce, ale jej już nie było – weszła przez ogromne, drewniane drzwi do ,,ukochanej" szkółki.

Z niechęcią spojrzałam na Zamek Tortur czyli Szkołę im. Einsteina. Choć ta placówka mogłaby być równie dobrze nazwane na cześć Hitlera, patrząc na to jak faszystowsko podchodzą do nieodrobionej pracy domowej.

Nie znosiłam tego miejsca z wielu powodów. Jednym z nich był też wygląd tej szkółki, bo ten budynek przypominał bardziej Zamek Draculi niż szkołę. Cechował się wielkimi oknami w kształcie łuku i ciemnymi ścianami z cegły. Dookoła niego znajdował się płot pełen ozdobnych zawijasów.

Taaak. Oto gimnazjo-liceum dla bogatych bądź genialnych dzieciaków.

Ja osobiście zaliczałam się i do tych, i do tych.

- Kiwa, poczekaj na mnie! – obejrzałam się i zobaczyłam, że w moją stronę biegnie Ala vel Frajerka Schunn.

To na pewno była ona – tylko ta ruda wiewiórka posiadała taki piskliwy głosik.

Nie wiele myśląc, pobiegłam do szkoły.

Jeszcze nigdy nie szłam tam tak szybko i tak entuzjastycznie nie witałam jasnych korytarzy i rzędu boxów.

Do pieprzonej cholery, spóźnię się na lekcje. Pani Merr była miła, ale jeśli kolejny raz przyjdę po czasie, na stówę dostanę taki opieprz, że się nie pozb…

- Ał! – krzyknęłam, lądując tyłkiem na schodach – Uważaj!

- Ja mam uważać?! – oburzył się jakiś chłopak – To ty wpadłaś na mnie!

Posłałam leżącemu na półpiętrze ciemnowłosemu wściekłe spojrzenie. Do diabła z nim, teraz to się na pewno spóźnię!

- No i co z tego?! Każdy wie, że ja cały czas wpadam na kogoś! To ludzie mają uważać, abym ja nie wpadła na nich!

- Aż taka z ciebie fajtłapa? – spytał, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej.

- Wcale nie! – zaprzeczyłam oburzona, ale po chwili przypomniałam sobie jak przyrżnęłam w podłogę rano i dorzuciłam:

- No może trochę… .

Chłopak parsknął śmiechem i wstał. Był ode mnie pewnie wyższy dwie głowy, no i miał z siedemnaście lat.

- Jestem Gideon.

- A ja Kiwa – rzekłam i również wstałam. Już i tak nie zdążę na czas, więc po co się śpieszyć, skoro mogłam zawrzeć nową znajomość z ładnym chłopakiem?

- Kiwa? To ty jesteś siostrą Scholastyki! Rodzice muszą was nie kochać, skoro tak was nazwali . – A myślałam, że tylko ja mam takie zerowe wyczucie taktu.

- Gideon się odezwał – prychnęłam, a blondyn uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko.

Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek. Psia krew.

- Muszę już spadać na lekcje, ale miło mi było ciebie poznać! – powiedział i pobiegł dalej na górę.

- Mi też było miło – mruknęłam, patrząc za jego oddalającą się sylwetką.

- Panno Lein, dlaczego się pani spóźniła? – to pytanie usłyszałam, gdy tylko weszłam do klasy matematyczki.

Wcześniej ułożyłam sobie z tysiąc planów w głowie, co powiedzieć, kiedy się rozpłakać i wszystko inne, ale oczywiście, jak zwykle musiałam oznajmić to, co pierwsze przyszło mi na język:

- Kot mi zeżarł prace domową – cholera, mogłam przynajmniej powiedzieć, że pies!

W klasie rozległ się chichot, a pani Merr spojrzała na mnie ze znużeniem.

- Panno Lein, z tego co pamiętam pani nie ma kota.

I tak już siebie wkopałam, czemu by nie zrobić z tego szopki?

- A co jeśli dostałam go wczoraj od rodziców?

- Niby z jakiej okazji?

_Bo poznałam super ładnego chłopaka._

- Bo moi rodzice uważają mnie za niebywale wyjątkową i zasługującą na wszystko – powiedziałam zarozumiałym tonem.

- Naprawdę? – nauczycielka spojrzała na mnie zszokowana.

_Mam ciebie._

- A pani tak nie uważa? – uniosłam brew.

- Ja… to znaczy, oczywiście, że tak! – czasem fajnie mieć wpływowych rodziców. Wtedy nawet nauczyciel ci nie podskoczy.

- Naprawdę? Wreszcie nie będę osamotniona z tym stwierdzeniem…. znaczy się, moi rodzice nie będą – uśmiechnęłam się krzywo, widząc, że pani Merr gniewnie zmarszczyła brwi. Najwyraźniej zaczęło do niej docierać, że chciałam ją wykołować.

- To ja już usiądę – rzekłam i popędziłam do przed ostatniej ławki, gdzie siedziałam z Annie.

Gdy tylko usadziłam swój apetyczny tyłek, rozbrzmiał alarm przeciwpożarowy.

- Ja nic nie zrobiłam! – krzyknęłam z odruchu i poleciałam razem z krzesłem do tyłu.

Nie ma to jak moje wyczucie czasu.

**ESMERALDA**

Wiecie co? Życie nastolatki jest takie trudne. Nie dość, że codziennie musiała się uczyć, to jeszcze tak ciężko się dogadywać z koleżankami i kolegami. No dobra, pomijając fakt, że pierwsze, co codziennie robiłam, to wywalanie innych…

Ja wbrew pozorom jestem normalna. Ja tylko się taka wydawałam.

Do tego czasem nikt ze środowiska cię nie akceptowało. Bo kurna na przykład nosiłaś spódnice do kolan albo dzwony! Albo miałaś ciągle obcisłe koszulki, przez co stanik ci widać. Albo lubiłaś być uczesana w dwa kucyki. Albo dwa warkoczyki. Okej, to były przykłady. Po prostu moją głowę zaprząta wszystko, tylko nie historia. Na lekcji historii.

- Panno McLade! Odpowiedź na moje pytanie poproszę!

A może jeszcze frytki do tego?

Nosz cholera jasna.

- Pytanie, panie profesorze? – spytałam, powolutku się podnosząc. – Em… Można inne?

Tak, nie ma to jak wyczucie. Ja to wiem, kiedy co powiedzieć.

- Czy wie panna, jakie było pytanie?

No zgadnij pan. To takie trudne zadanie, ale może pana nieodporny na wszelkie zagadki mózg sobie poradzi. A więc ma pan minutę!

Siedząca obok Sara, moja koleżanka, wyszeptała cichutko:

- Bitwa o Anglię!

A gdzie jest Anglia?

- Aaa, o bitwę o Anglię! No oczywiście!

-O, panna McLade się obudziła – powiedział tubalnym głosem mój nauczyciel od historii. Pogładził łysinkę i pokiwał głową. Ja wbrew pozorom spałam… Ja jestem tak dobrą aktorką, że żyję, nie żyjąc! Dobra, moja logika jest naprawdę sensowna. – A więc, co możesz powiedzieć o bitwie o Anglię? Może najważniejsze bitwy? Czy w obronie tego państwa brali udział Anglicy?

Nie, kurde, teletubisie. A Tinky Winky zestrzelał Rusków!

- Em, tak. Przecież po to tu przyszłam! Żeby odpowiadać! – wyszczerzyłam się do faceta od historii. – Moim przeznaczeniem jest odpowiadać na his… Yyy, nie ważne. – Jak zwykle byłam zakręcona. – A więc Polacy stanowili około pięć procent…

A Konrad von Jungingen odkrył Amerykę… Nie… a może jednak Ulryk?

- Sześć! – zawołał z triumfalną miną.

Wiedziałam! Trzy szóstki to są znakiem szatana! Zawsze wiedziałam, że pan jest z piekła, ale nie pozwolili mi o tym mówić…

- Mówię, że około! Nie będę liczyć co do jednego Polaka! Strącali z nieba Niemców, to się liczy!

Ba dum tssss. I zgasł.

Nauczyciel zrobił się cały czerwony. Wyglądał, jakby się spinał i robił kupkę. Przypomniałam sobie moją malutką siostrzyczkę, Angelinę, która zawsze nabierała takich właśnie kolorków, jak bardzo prędko potrzebowała nocnika.

- Moja panno – zaczął, świdrując mnie tymi swoimi małymi, świńskimi oczkami. – Przypominam ci, że grozi ci czwórka z historii. Chyba na to nie pozwolisz? Ty, taka ambitna dziewczyna?

Gdzie ambitna? Nie widziałam.

Tak, wspominałam już, że chodziłam do szkoły dla kujonów? Tak, tutaj mieć czwórę to największy obciach, taka prawda. Piątka to norma. Ja się specjalnie nie muszę wysilać, mi samo wszystko wchodzi do głowy prawidłowo, ale cholera jasna tylko nie historia! Najdziwniejsze jest to, że facet od tego przedmiotu mnie lubi, bo do niego to ja jestem w dupę grzeczna i kulturalna, ale zawsze mnie pytał!

Nie ważne. W każdym razie od odpowiedzi uratował mnie dzwonek. Byłam tak szczęśliwa, dopóki… no, oczywiście, zatrzymał mnie na przerwę!

- Moja droga – zaczął poważnie, kiedy podeszłam do jego biurka, poprawiając bluzkę wpuszczoną w krótkie, granatowe spodenki. – Ja naprawdę… Bardzo bym chciał, żebyś miała tę piątkę.

O fak. A ja jej jeszcze nie mam? Fakfakfakfak, idę się pociąć mydłem.

W sumie tylko ten nauczyciel przejmował się tak bardzo moją oceną. Jako jeden z nielicznych. Ha, i tutaj mamy wyjaśnienie.

Mój tata jest lekarzem. I to nie byle jakim, wykształconym, świetnie zarabiającym. Który też wyleczył mnóstwo ludzi. W tym matkę tego starego hipopotam… to znaczy mojego nauczyciela historii. Miała raka, a mój tata go wykrył i poprowadził leczenie do końca.

Ojciec jest szanowanym lekarzem. Wyleczył niejednego człowieka. Szkoda tylko, że nie potrafił wyleczyć mojej głowy… Może teraz bym była normalniejsza.

No, a szanowany lekarz musi mieć damę życia. Kiedyś, powtarzam: kiedyś, tą damą była właśnie moja mama. Była piękną kobietą, ale kompletnie niepodobną do mnie. Nie znam szczegółów, pomimo to, że tata zawsze był dla mnie… no, bezpośredni i bardzo szczery, mogłam z nim porozmawiać na wiele tematów, tylko że akurat o NIEJ nie chciał nic a nic gadać. Bo kurna nie jestem na to gotowa. W sumie to on też nie jest przygotowany na wieść o kolejnej jedynce z historii, no ale… Kiedyś najzwyczajniej w świecie zniknęła. Dlatego jakieś siedem lat temu znalazł sobie jakąś babkę. I jak myślicie, i co?

I dziecko, cholera jasna.

Tak, bez ślubu. Któregoś dnia tata przyszedł do mnie i oświadczył, że za dziewięć miesięcy będę bardzo szczęśliwa. I że „szkoda, że nie mam za dziewięć miesięcy nie mam urodzin, bo bym miała niezły prezencik". Mój tata to ma dopiero poczucie humoru…

Nie no, wiecie, Elisabeth jest nawet miła… Jest w wieku ojca, ale nadal pozostaje piękną kobietą. Wysoka, z krótkimi prostymi blond włosami z brązowymi pasemkami i cholernie zielonymi oczami. Jak już mówiłam, a raczej wyjaśniałam, gdy zaszła w ciążę nie była z moim tatą związana węzłem małżeńskim. On jednak szybko poinformował mnie o jej ciąży (bo ogólnie wiedziałam, że ma jakąś kobietę, nawet się spotkałam z nią kilka razy, ale nie miałam pojęcia, że to będzie coś na dłuższy czas) i zorganizował ślub. Za kilka miesięcy mogłam się już pochwalić pierdzącym, śliniącym się brzdącem, który równocześnie był najsłodszym dzieciakiem pod słońcem, bo był moją siostrzyczką. Angelina, bo tak nazwano tego kurdupla, była cudnym bąbelkiem. Kochałam ją jak cholera. Oddałabym za nią wszystko. Elisabeth była bardzo szczęśliwa. Tata też… Nigdy nie miałam mamy. Chciałam, żeby chociaż ta mała miała… No, zasługiwała.

Ale było pytanie, dlaczego ten facet tak się stara o moje osiągnięcia. Oto wyjaśnienie- można powiedzieć, że teraz ten zatęchły grubas chce się odwdzięczyć mu, dbając o oceny córki lekarza.

A może córka się zadowoli czwórką?

Fakt faktem, że, jak już wspominałam, ten gość ciągle mnie pyta, wstawia mi plusy, ale ponieważ specjalnie się nie uczę, dobre oceny anulują mi kiepskie wyniki z pytań i niezapowiedzianych kartkówek. A ponieważ mi się nie chce uczyć, to cóż… no co ja poradzę?

Po raz kolejny uratował mnie dzwonek na lekcję. Mamrocząc niezrozumiale przeprosiny, wybiegłam z sali historycznej, wypierzając się na samym środku korytarza. No co, do cholery nie zawiązałam sznurówek. No zapomniałam. No przecież to nie ja siedziałam całą historię i gapiłam się w sufit, rozmyślając, jak życie nastolatki jest trudne!

- Szybko, Es! Raz raz! – wołała do mnie Sara, przytrzymując drzwi do sali biologicznej.

Śpiesz się powoooliii…

Akurat biologię lubiłam. Pani była bardzo miła i sympatyczna, a co najważniejsze, odpowiednio nas przygotowywała do sprawdzianu po trzeciej klasie. No co, to dobra podstawa.

Niestety, zawsze na nią wpadam, bo oczywiście mam biologię zaraz po historii i spóźniam się na lekcje. Nie myślcie sobie, ja po każdej lekcji muszę słuchać kazań tego starego zgreda. Ja kiedyś Zgredkowi przyniosę skarpetkę, Zgredek będzie wolny i przestanie mnie pytać…

Gdy tylko jak burza wpadłam do sali biologicznej, od razu potknęłam się o wystającą nogę pani.

- Panna McLade? – spytała nauczycielka, lekko zdziwiona.

Nie. Maka Paka. Przyszłam układać kamienie. W końcu biologia, prawda?

- Mhm… – wybąkałam, z gracją przesuwając się do swojej ławki. Sara już szczerzyła do mnie swoje paszczęki (pełne bieluteńkich ząbków). Od razu mi się skojarzyło z takim tym, „Jak wytresować smoka". Ten chłopak miał takie… A może to jednak był smok? Nierozgarnięta jestem.

O, wymyśliłam wierszach. Es - zawsze rozgarnięta, pozytywnie pierdolnięta!

Łoł. Ja nawet nie wiedziałam, że jestem taka uzdolniona polonistycznie.

Przeczesałam ręką swoje ciemne, długie loki i usiadłam na miejscu.

I co się stało?

Alarm się stał.

A ja ledwo co usiadłam.

**VICKY **

Ubrana w luźną, workowatą beżową bluzkę, wsadzoną w obcisłe czarne szorty i beżowe zakolanówki do połowy uda, uderzyłam czołem o ławkę.

Natychmiast się wyprostowałam, posyłając koledze, który siedział przede mną i właśnie trącił mnie w łokieć, lodowate spojrzenie. Szkoda tylko, że ja tu sobie smacznie spałam, podpierając głowę na rękach, oparta łokciami o ławkę!

- Kretyn!- syknęłam, a Chris tylko wyszczerzył się głupio i odwrócił przodem do nauczyciela.

Zaspana podrapałam się w obolałe czoło. Super. Jak będę mieć siniaka, to go ukatrupię! Budzenie ludzi na geografii powinno być karalne!

Naburmuszona skrzyżowałam ręce i oparłam się o krzesło. Nienawidzę szkoły. A szczególnie tej. No, nie - bez przesady. Lubiłam ją. Lubiłam spędzać tu czas, niektórzy ludzie byli super, szczególnie jak mnie słuchali, czasem zdarzało się coś śmiesznego, ale na ogół to nuda. Tak jest w szkole dla dzieci z wylansowanych rodzin albo z zakompleksionymi rodzicami. Pomijając to, lubiłam tu przychodzić. Ale jak w planach były inne lekcje niż geografia, fizyka, matma, biologia, chemia, wos, angielski, muzyka, etyka, niemiecki i wf. To był horror, a nauczyciele szczególnie.

- Panno Rowllens, może pani…? - usłyszałam głos nauczyciela, który stał pod tablicą i patrzył się na mnie triumfalnie.

Nenene, co się szczerzysz łysy krecie, jestem dzieckiem, a już jestem od ciebie lepsza! Ja przynajmniej nie jestem nauczycielem!, myślałam, rzucając mu złowieszcze spojrzenie i mrużąc oczy.

- A jakie było pytanie?- spytałam łagodnym tonem, prostując się na krześle i przeczesując palcami jasno brązowe włosy, bo pocieniowane kosmyki znów zasłoniły mi widzenie. Tak to już jest jak ma się włosy 'hand made'- własnoręcznie obcinane. I do tego moje się kręciły, ale tylko lekko.

- Więc…- zaczęłam szukając wsparcia w innych. Kątem oka dostrzegłam, że mój sąsiad ławkę dalej miał podręcznik otwarty na jakiejś Unii Europejskiej. Świetnie, jako Amerykański obywatel wykorzystam tę wiedzę w przyszłym życiu miliard razy…- A więc Unia Europejska, to wspólnota kilku państw, taka unia… gdzie oni się ten no… złączyli i tworzą razem wesołą gromadę na pozór pomagających sobie państewek.

Nauczyciel, wyraźnie zły potwierdził tylko moją nadzieję, że jakimś cholernym trafem jego pytanie zgrało się z moją odpowiedzią. Taaaaaak, znowu się udało! Zadowolona z siebie kiwnęłam energicznie głową i zrobiłam wyzywającą minę.

- A czemu uważa panna, że 'na pozór'?

- Ależ to bardzo proste- odrzekłam, wzruszając ramionami.- We współczesnym życiu, wiele rzeczy jest pozornych. Proszę spojrzeć na mnie i na pana-wskazałam dłonią na niego, a potem na siebie, tak, że pokaźna kolekcja bransoletek w odcieniu niebieskiego i czasem czarnego każdego rodzaju (rzemyki, szklane kulki, drobniutkie koraliki na gumce, wstążki, łańcuszki) ze srebrnymi i czarnymi dodatkami zadzwoniły charakterystycznie.- Na pozór, to pan powinien mi tłumaczyć jakie jest życie, a w tym momencie ja objaśniam to panu! Czy to nie jest doskonały przykład tego pozornego aspektu w życia każdego człowieka?- zawołałam udając zdziwioną i robiąc niedowierzającą minę. Klasa ryknęła śmiechem, ale szanowny doktor magister inżynier i inne bardzo przydatne tytuły, nie miał takiego poczucia humoru. Poczerwieniał i usiadł za biurkiem wyciągając klawiaturę i szybko coś na niej wystukując. Ojoj, mamusia będzie zła… Znowu mogłam pożegnać się z komputerem. Ups, szkoda, że mamusia nie wiedziała, że mam Wi-Fi też w telefonie i utrata kompa mi nic nie zrobi…

Cóż, tak czy siak, skoro już się obudziłam i mam dostać uwagę, czemu nie skorzystać choć trochę i się nie zabawić?

- Przepraszam bardzo, ale co pan robi?- spytałam, wychylając się z ostatniej ławki. Miejsce, gdzie w normalnych szkołach, powinno roić się od zdemoralizowanych chłopaków, palącymi pod ławkami i bijących pierwszorocznych na przerwach. A tym czasem, w mojej cudownej klasie, te zaszczytne miejsce zajmowałam ja. To było naprawdę… bardzo dołujące…

Uniosłam zdumiona brwi, jakby jego zachowanie było dla mnie czymś oczywistym, ale jednak nie do końca jasnym.

- Wpisuję ci uwagę do dziennika- warknął.

- Yhym…- mruknęłam kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem i znów opierając się o oparcie krzesła.- Ale za co?- dorzuciłam jak gdyby był to szczególik, który mi umknął.- Przecież ja tylko udzielałam odpowiedzi na pańskie pytania, psorze!

Klasa znowu zaczęła trząść się ze śmiechu a nauczyciel też się zaczął trząść, ale mam złe przeczucia, że raczej ze złości. Hmmm…Tak swoją drogą, po dwóch lekcjach tygodniowo ze mną, ten facet mógłby spokojnie po roku zdawać testy na zostanie astronautą… Tam są symulacje wstrząsów, czy coś, nie?

- To proszę mi odpowiedzieć…- wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, wlepiając we mnie te małe paciorkowate oczka. Mówiłam już, że wyglądał jak łysy kret?- W którym roku powstała Unia?

Upsiiikkk…

- Nie uważała pani, panno Rowllens?

- Z pewnego punktu widzenia, można to tak nazwać- odrzekłam beznamiętnie. Jak już wylecieć, to w wielkim stylu, prawda? Pomyślałam sobie, że chociaż rozbawię tych nieszczęśników z mojej klasy, którzy już gdy tylko zaczęłam swój wywód nie mogli powstrzymać chichotów.- Jednak ja osobiście uważam, że po prostu spałam, czyli była to czynność o wiele bardziej przydatna niż słuchanie pana. Jestem teraz bardzo wypoczęta. A proszę tylko spojrzeć na klasę. Biedaczyska są wymęczeni!- zaakcentowałam bujając się na krześle do tyłu, przytrzymując tylko ręką o parapet obok mnie. Szybkie zerknięcie do zeszytu dziewczyny za mną i doszłam do wniosku, że znów będzie punkt dla mnie.- A niech pan teraz pomyśli, czemu tak jest. Bo nie spali, tylko słuchali o Unii Europejskiej. Która powstała w 2004 roku, tak swoją drogą…- Nie ma to jak notatki w zeszycie mojej koleżanki za mną.

Po takim wystąpieniu nie dziwne było, że pięć minut potem siedziałam na krzesełku przed biurkiem dyrektora. Bardzo lubiłam tego faceta, serio. Choć z drugiej strony, przez niego przytyłam kilogram, bo za każdym razem jak u niego siedziałam częstował mnie czekoladowymi ciastkami. Uroczy człowiek, doprawdy.

- Panno Rowllens, ja już nie wiem co z tobą zrobić, dziecino- westchnął chowając twarz w dłoniach i przecierając oczy ze zmęczenia. Cóż, on też się chyba nie wyspał.

- Mówiłam panu od geo, że nie ucieszy się pan na mój widok, i że lepszym pomysłem byłoby udawanie, że nie istnieję, ale on mnie nie słuchał.

Chciałam dodać coś jeszcze, ale spojrzenie dyrektora mnie uciszyło. Nawet taka bezduszna i nonszalancka osoba jak ja, posiadała w sobie choć tyle rozwagi i szacunku do starszych, by nie marnować im dnia. Było miłe powitanie, więc teraz przechodzimy do próby manipulacji moimi ambicjami. Szkoda, że ich nie mam… Przynajmniej takich, które mogłyby zostać tu poruszone.

- Nie masz dziecko drogie jakiś większych ambicji?- jęknął i zaczął przeglądać jakiś notes, który przed nim leżał.

Mówiłam?

- Nasza szkoła słynie z samych wzorowych uczniów. Średnia sześć zero, pięć zero. Jak wiesz, niektórzy nauczyciele ocenę dobrą traktują jak koniec świata.

- Zdążyłam się przekonać- mruknęłam pod nosem ruszając zirytowana brwiami w górę.

- Właśnie- pokiwał głową mężczyzna i podrapał się po swojej bródce świętego Mikołaja.- A ty masz średnią trzy osiemdziesiąt dziewięć. Nie wstyd ci?

- Eee…nie. Poza tym, mam prawie cztery zero, gdyby babka od angielskiego zechciała przestać wstawiać mi jedynki za zbyt krótkie spodnie. Co ja mam w habicie zacząć chodzić?

- Pani, pani od angielskiego, nie babka.

- Okay- zbyłam go.- A poza tym, proszę przypomnieć profesorowi Abrper, że lekcje fizyki, mają w programie też cześć uczenia. A nie całe czterdzieści pięć minut poświęca na piłowanie mnie pod tablicą!

- Rowllens…- jęknął i zamknął notes.- Moja droga, tylko dlatego, że chyba za bardzo przyzwyczaiłem się do tych codziennych rozmów z tobą, cię jeszcze nie wywaliłem.

- Dziękuję, cenię to sobie wielce- prychnęłam.- Moja samoocena gwałtownie wzrosła- dodałam, patrząc na dyra ze współczuciem. Ten udał, że mnie nie usłyszał i ciągnął.

- Jednak, panno Rowllens, jeżeli jeszcze raz, pani porządnie podpadnie, dzwonie do pańskiej matki!- zawołał wymachując telefonem przed moimi oczami. Wzruszyłam ramionami, zerkając na swoje paznokcie.

- Może pan zadzwonić teraz- odparłam, a mężczyzna zmarszczył zdumiony brwi.

- Słucham?

- Niech pan dzwoni. Mi bateria padła w komórce i nie mam jak pogadać z mamą. A i jak będzie pan dzwonił, niech pan zapyta, co dziś na obiad, dobrze?- dodałam.- Nie wzięłam śniadania- wytłumaczyłam mu i porozumiewawczo kiwnęłam głową.

- Udam, że tego nie słyszałem, a pani teraz wyjdzie i będzie już odzywać się tak, jak należy.

Tak, oczywiście. Będę grzeczną kochaną uczennicą, która nie sprawia problemów wychowawczych, jest czarująca i przesłodka. A jutro po szkolę pójdę do pobliskiego zakonu i poproszę o habit, żeby poprawić ocenę z angielskiego. Ale wcześniej wyrosną mi wąsy i zrobię karierę geografa. A tak na serio. Ta rozmowa wniosła tyle w moje życie, co Unia Europejska. (Założona w 2004 roku!)

- Dobrze, dziękuję bardzo.

Wstałam i ruszyłam w stronę drzwi.

- Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiałaś mnie, panno Rowllens.

- Ależ oczywiście, będę kłamać nauczycielom i mówić to, co chcą usłyszeć- prychnęłam ironicznie. Jednak zanim dyrektor zdążył coś powiedzieć, uniosłam rękę do góry i potruchtałam do jego biurka. Z gracją wzięłam jedno ciasteczko z talerzyka w roku blatu i uśmiechnęłam się promiennie unosząc ciasteczko do góry i przyglądając się dyrektorowi spod przymrużonych powiek od przesłodzonego uśmiechu.- Zapomniałabym o ciasteczku.

Na korytarzu było pusto. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że zostałam wyrzucona z lekcji tuż zaraz po dzwonku, miałam jeszcze…dwadzieścia pięć minut geografii. Tak więc, nic nie trzymało mnie na drodze zostania jeszcze raz wywalonej z tej samej lekcji.

Mina profesora jak wpadałam do klasy była bezcenna.

- A ty jeszcze tutaj?- jęknął.- nie wyrzucili cię jeszcze?

- Nie- odrzekłam ochoczo wchodząc do klasy i zamykając za sobą drzwi kopniakiem.- Kochany dyro wie, jak bardzo pana lubię i postanowił mnie z panem nie rozdzielać. Poza tym, o ile moja matematyka jest zadowalająca, obliczyłam, że skoro właśnie kończę pierwszą liceum, spędzimy razem jeszcze dwa lata edukacji. Milutko prawda?

Geograf był tak zblazowany i bezsilny, że aż usiadł i schował twarz w dłoniach. Ojej, biedaczek aż płacze ze szczęścia…

- Siadaj- warknął na mnie, ale nawet nie obdarzył mnie spojrzeniem.

- Oj, niech się pan tak nie przejmuje!- pocieszyłam go i podeszłam do biurka, nachylając się nad załamanym nauczycielem.

Pochylał się tak nisko nad blatem, z zaplecionymi rękoma za głową, że mogłabym uznać, że zasnął. Phi, nie dziwię się. On siebie słucha przez całe życie.

- Przyniosłam panu ciasteczko- oznajmiłam i wyciągnęłam w jego stronę okrągły czekoladowy placek, który wzięłam od dyrektora.- Tutaj jest nadgryzione, ale spokojnie, jestem zdrowa.

Tak więc, wcale was pewnie nie zdziwi, że kochany profesor zwolnił mnie z końca lekcji. A przynajmniej tak zrozumiałam zdanie: „Możesz na przykład zniknąć?". A ja, tak jak obiecałam dyrektorowi, powiedziałam, to co geograf chciał usłyszeć, że nie mam z tym problemu i sobie wyszłam. Oczywiście wcześniej położyłam mu o czekoladowe ciasteczko na biurku, niech facet ma trochę radości z życia.

Teraz pozostawał problem, co zrobić ze sobą do końca lekcji. Samej na korytarzu nudno. O, mogę się pouczyć do referatu na muzykę!

- Ta, jasne, lecę pędzę- mruknęłam pod nosem idąc niespiesznie przez korytarz.

Wszędzie było tak dziwnie cicho i nieprzyjemnie pusto, że aż nie wiedziałam co ze sobą zrobić.

Ruszyłam więc do głównej sali w szkole, wielkiego zamkniętego placu, gdzie śmietanka towarzyska szkoły spędza przerwy. Na środku zawsze stał wielki zegar. Taki ogromny, ogromny, mający ponad dwa mery wysokości słup, a na szczycie czarna tarcza z białymi wskazówkami. Moje liceum (i gimnazjum) jest na tyle nietypowe, że u nas ten zegar wyznacza rytm dzwonienia dzwonków. Jak zegar wskaże odpowiednią godzinę, dzwonią dzwonki.

Nagle przyszła mi do głowy bardzo fajna myśl. Tak fajna, że aż się uśmiechnęłam i od razu podeszłam pod słup z zegarem. Wspięłam się na ławkę pod nim i stojąc na palcach otworzyłam szklaną szybkę, żeby odsłonić tarczę i wskazówki. Lubiłam to uczucie, że robię coś złego. Może dlatego, że fajnie jest potem wiedzieć, że o tobie szepczą na korytarzu uczniowie a jak ich mijasz mają cię za bohatera, a może po prostu dlatego, że to co robię na ogół wnerwia dorosłych. Więc nie przyniosło mi większych trudności przesunięcie wskazówki godzinowej o trzy godziny do przodu.

Cóż, z perspektywy czasu uważam, że w normalnej szkole mógłby to byś wyśmienity dowcip. Ale nie w mojej, gdyż gdy tylko przestałam przesuwać biały metal, cały zegar zaczął się trząść i wydawać dziwne dźwięki. Tak się przeraziłam, że się zachwiałam i poleciałam do tyły upadając jak długa na plecy na twardą ziemię. I kiedy tylko otworzyłam oczy na tarczy zegara pojawił się czerwony hologram odliczający dziesięć sekund.

- O cholera!- krzyknęłam, nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Jak oparzona zerwałam się ze szkolnej podłogi i chwyciłam plecak, który mi spadł z ramienia.

Usłyszałam jak w całej szkole włączył się alarm i automatycznie w oddali rozległy się podniecone głosy i szuranie odsuwanych ławek. Nawet jakiś huk, ktoś musiał się wywalić.

No przepraszam was, ale czy ktokolwiek z was, chcąc przestawić zegar uruchomił coś, co wydawało się być bombą? Nie? Tak też myślałam! Przecież tylko ja mam takie szczęście!

Nie myśląc wiele, bo na filmach nigdy nie wróżyło to nic dobrego takie odliczanie, zerwałam się na nogi i ile tylko miałam sił popędziłam korytarzem, drąc się. Na szczęście najbliższa klasa była daleko, znajdowałam się na części do spędzania przerw w szkole, nikt nie mógłby zobaczyć, że to ja uruchomiłam to coś. Nie uciekłam nawet dwudziestu metrów a wszystko za mną wybuchło.

Poleciałam do przodu, myśląc tylko o dwóch sprawach.

Po pierwsze, że mama mnie zabije.

A po drugie, że to przecież nie moja wina. Tak, nie moja. I to jest ten moment, kiedy zgodnie kręcicie głowami i zaprzeczacie, że nie, to nie była moja wina.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dziękujemy za komentarze! Z góry również pytamy: wolicie częściej i krótsze czy rzadziej i dłuższe opowiadania?**_

_**VICTORIA **_

W całej szkole wył alarm. Wszędzie było pełno dymu, a z sufitu co jakiś czas sypał się tynk. Zaczęłam kasłać, jednak w końcu udało mi się ponieść z ziemi. Na szczęście zdążyłam uciec wystarczająco daleko, bo kiedy się odwróciłam, zobaczyłam, że paręnaście metrów dalej, z korytarza nie zostało dużo więcej niż wielka sterta zwalonego w jedno miejsce gruzu.

Wybuch, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, że coś za mną eksplodowało, odrzucił mnie chyba z metr do przodu. Boleśnie wywaliłam się na brzuch. Jednak, mimo okropnego bólu w krzyżu, udało mi się wstać, przytrzymując się ściany. Nogi mi się trzęsły, a mózg nie do końca przyswajał informacje, że wysadziłam pół szkoły. Dodatkowo, sądząc po zapachu, spowodowałam też pożar. Rzecz jasna, przecież malutki wybuch to za mało - jeszcze niech cała szkoła spłonie, a co tam! No dobra, żartowałam. Tak naprawdę byłam, delikatnie mówiąc, cholernie przerażona. Mogłabym spokojnie zaliczyć to do jednego z większych kataklizmów jakie spowodowałam w swoim krótkim, szesnastoletnim życiu.

Przeklęłam na głos, ale ruszyłam powoli korytarzem, cały czas trzymając się blisko ściany. Zbiegłam ze schodów, a właściwie to się z nich stoczyłam, lekko utykając i dopadłam wyjścia ewakuacyjnego, które znajdowało się na zapleczu przy kanciapie przeznaczonej dla sprzątaczek, gdzie znajdowały się miotły i inne cuda.

- Cholera!- wrzasnęłam, zaciekle szarpiąc klamkę.

Oczywiście co się stało? Drzwi były zamknięte! Jaki to ma sens? Kto, ewakuując się, będzie biegał po palącej się szkole, szukając kluczyków do drzwi? Tak, zajebisty pomysł! Bo niby po co zostawić je otwarte? - myślałam, nagle porządnie zdenerwowana.

- Co. Za. Debilizm!- krzyczałam raz po raz, kopiąc w wyjście.

Oczywiście ani drgnęły, natomiast dym na holu zrobił się tak gesty, że zaczęłam kasłać i czułam tak, jakbym zaraz miała wypluć płuca... . Nerwowo przeczesałam ręka włosy, szukając w pamięci innej drogi ucieczki z tego piekielnego zakładu dla dzieci z nadmierną ilością kasy albo mózgu. Nic, co mogłoby być w pobliżu nie przyszło mi do głowy, a najbliższym znanym mi wyjściem było wejście główne… Pół szkoły dalej!

Cholera, czy może być gorzej? No na ogół w tym momencie dzieje się coś, że owszem- robi się potworniej, wytknęłam sobie w myślach. Zaniosłam się potwornym kaszlem, od gęstości dymu w powietrzu. Automatycznie pomyślałam o tym, że ogień mógł strawić już całą szkołę- płomienie łatwo opanowałyby ten budynek, ale zapewne wszyscy mogą... O kurde, co jeśli nie wszyscy zdążyli uciec?!

Poczułam, że moje ręce zaczynają drżeć, a ja sama ustałam w miejscu, przybita ciężarem obrazów, jakie mi się nasunęły. Poczułam wstręt do samej siebie, chyba pierwszy raz w życiu mogłam jawnie sama przed sobą przyznać, że przesadziłam i to, co zrobiłam było powyżej miana "okropnego". Przerażona odsunęłam od siebie wizję nazwisk, które ktoś podsunie mi na kartce i oznajmi, że tyle osób nie wydostało się z budynku. Oczywiście, jeżeli ja sama znajdę ucieczkę z tego miejsca.

Jasne, byłam ,,złą dziewczynką". Kochany dyro i ja, spędzaliśmy tyle czasu razem, że mogłam go nazwać swoim dobrym kolegą; nasze codzienne pogawędki były dla mnie nieodłączną częścią dnia, lecz... NIGDY NIKOMU NIE CHCIAŁAM ZROBIĆ KRZYWDY!

Niespodziewanie, w moich oczach pojawiły się łzy, usta zaczęły układać się w gorzki grymas i chyba wybuchłabym płaczem, gdybym nie dostała ataku krztuszącego kaszlu (i bardzo dobrze, nie mogłam się przecież rozryczeć!). Kiedy się skończył, prawie nie leżałam na ziemi, a dym stawał się coraz gorszy. Na dodatek temperatura gwałtownie rosła, włosy przyklejały mi się do twarzy i karku. Do tego na myśl o konsekwencjach, robiło mi się gorąco. Byłam tym może nawet trochę zdziwiona, bo nigdy nie przejmowałam się tak błahą sprawą, jak "kara za złe uczynki". Jednak tym razem musiałam przyznać, że poziom szkód i ogrom mojego występku był absurdalnie wysoki.

Zakryłam rękawem bluzki nos i usta, żeby się nie zadusić tym smrodem. Warknęłam i rozbita emocjonalnie, ze względu na resztę uczniów i na to, że jakiś kretyn zamknął drzwi ewakuacyjne, ruszyłam w stronę głównego wyjścia, nadal się krztusząc.

Tak, wiedziałam że mam problemy. Zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że jeżeli nie zdarzy się cud, trafię do poprawczaka, a w najlepszym przypadku dostanę kuratora. Naturalnie też dlatego byłam wystraszona, kiedy podszedł do mnie policjant i na oczach prawie całej szkoły poprowadził mnie do radiowozu. Jednak to nie sprawiło, że spanikowałam i zaczęłam histeryzować. Bez zbędnego wykłócania się, przyznałam, że jestem Victoria Rowllens i z tylko jednym wymuszonym cynicznym uśmiechem, dałam poprowadzić się do radiowozu.

Na komisariacie wydawało mi się okropnie. Wszyscy ludzie, którzy tam stali, patrzyli na mnie oskarżycielsko, jakby już wiedzieli, że to moja wina. (To nie ja! Jaki idiota umieszcza bombę w szkole?! Ale, wiadomo, szybciej uwierzą gadającemu krasnoludkowi niż dziewczynie, która sprawiała kłopoty). Koszmar! Nie mogłam też nigdzie znaleźć bufetu. (Byłam głodna! Swoje ciasteczko zmarnowałam na geografa.) Nie widziałam również żadnych krzeseł i nie miałam gdzie usiąść.

Oprócz tego usłyszałam zarzuty i obejrzałam nagranie, jak przestawiałam zegar. Że też ta kamera się nie wysadziła... To się nazywał fart…

Zaprowadzono mnie do małej sali, z lustrem po prawej stronie. Mogłam się założyć, że było to zwierciadło weneckie. Kazali mi usiąść i czekać na kogoś, kto do mnie przyjdzie i mnie 'przesłucha'. Starałam się wyglądać na znudzoną tym wszystkim, jakby to mnie nie ruszało. Choć wiedziałam, że winy nie uniknę, to zawsze mogłam liczyć na cud. Bałam się i to bardzo. Owszem, wielokrotnie zdarzało mi się porządnie podpaść tak, że byłam pewna rychłego kataklizmu w moim życiu, jednak nigdy nie odpowiadałam za swoje czyny przed organami państwowymi! I im dłużej tam siedziałam, tym bardziej przerażała mnie myśl, że moja mama się w końcu się dowie o moich poczynaniach. Jak mam być szczera, to gdyby nie widmo mamy, wiszące nade mną i czekające na chwilę konfrontacji ani myśl o reszcie szkolnych kolegów, nie byłabym taka spanikowana.

Choć i tak przepraszać nie będę, pomyślałam sobie, kiedy tu przyjeżdżałam i nadal tego się trzymałam. To nie moja wina- gdyby nie jakiś chory pomysł z bombą, którą może aktywować każdy, to do niczego by nie doszło. Gorzej, jeśli coś komuś jest... . Wtedy mogę przeprosić, ale tylko tą osobę. A zresztą, co będę przepraszała za kogoś innego.

Komisarz, który mnie przesłuchiwał, wyłączył pilotem film w momencie, kiedy bardzo niezgrabnie zachwiałam się do tyłu na ławce i upadłam na ziemię przed zegarem. Jakaś cześć mojego umysłu skrzywiła się, że mógł zatrzymać obraz kiedy wyglądam jak człowiek a nie jak jakiś wygibas spadający z ławki z komicznym wyrazem twarzy… Odłożył pilot na biurko i splótł pace przed sobą. Czekał, aż coś powiem.

- To jest moment, kiedy mam zaprzeczać, że to nie ja i jestem niewinna?- zapytałam cicho, marszcząc brwi.

- Mniej więcej- odparł.- To nie są żarty, panno Rowllens.

Machnęłam ręką i się skrzywiłam.

- Po co tak poważnie. Victoria, miło mi- dodałam promiennie. A to niemiły facet, ja mu się przedstawiłam, a on tylko wzdycha i schyla się po coś do biurka… Brak kultury, nie uważacie?

- Dziecko- jęknął, a ja ze zdumieniem wychwyciłam w jego głosie współczucie.- Wiesz, że to mogło zabić setki osób? Twoja szkoła jest szkołą ogromną! To co zrobiłaś, spowodowało wystarczająco dużo zamieszania i zniszczenia, żeby, gdy tylko ukończysz osiemnaście lat wysłać cię do więzienia. Chcesz sobie zmarnować życie, a później żałować, że nie umiałaś zachować się poważniej i tylko drwiłaś sobie z tej sytuacji?

Na chwilę coś we mnie drgnęło. Zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że mogłam kogoś skrzywdzić, ale to zupełnie inaczej, gdy słyszysz to w swojej głowie, a kiedy od umundurowanego człowieka. Mimo to, po chwili udało mi się przyjąć w miarę spokojną maskę. Widziałam swoje odbicie w lustrze obok; wysoką brunetkę z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Nic bardziej mylnego- ja w środku, czułam się jakbym była z porcelany. I właśnie ktoś całą mnie rozbił na miliard małych kawałeczków.

- Czy komuś coś się stało?- Usłyszałam siebie, jednak ja zdawałam się być daleko, nie czułam jak wypowiadam te słowa. Nastała sekundowa cisza, która dla mnie ciągnęła się w nieskończoność.

- Nie.- Słowo, którego nigdy nie lubiłam, a nagle przyniosło mi niezmierną ulgę. Jakbym reszcie rozsznurowała za ciasny gorset i na nowo mogłam oddychać.

Czas na powrót przyspieszył - ja z czystszym sumieniem mogłam w miarę udawać, że miałam do tej sytuacji bardzo zdystansowany stosunek. Nie mogłam ukazać, jak bardzo czułam się winna, bo wtedy uznają, że to ja wszystko zaplanowałam.

- Pięcioro dzieci znajduje się pod opieką lekarzy, jeden uczeń trafił do szpitala. Czy chcesz coś dodać? Wiesz, o co jesteś oskarżona przynajmniej?

- Tak. O pojawienie się w niefortunnym miejscu o nieprzychylnej mi godzinie- stwierdziłam sceptycznie wykrzywiając wargi i odchylając się na krześle do tyłu.- Proszę spojrzeć jaki podły humor- żartować o godzinach, kiedy to przez zegar moja szkoła została unicestwiona. I do tego to ja jestem oskarżona o nie moją głupotę. Perfidne zagranie, jakby temu się lepiej przyjrzeć- podsumowałam z hukiem opuszczając przednie nogi krzesła, na którym do tej pory się bujałam.

Komisarz, który był bardzo surowo wyglądającym mężczyzną po pięćdziesiątce, popatrzył się na mnie małymi oczkami, otoczonymi lasem zmarszczek. Gruby i łysy, ale mimo to, nie miałam powodu rzucania jakichkolwiek uwag dotyczących jego osoby- nie w takich okolicznościach, oczywiście.

- Panno Rowllens, to nie jest kwestia pojawienia się w złym miejscu o złej porze- skarcił mnie, a ja powstrzymałam się od wywrócenia oczyma.- To ty przestawiłaś automat, ukryty w zegarze od pokoleń. Czy w regulaminie twojej szkoły nie ma wzmianki o tym, że zegara dotyka tylko woźny?

- No jest- przyznałam mu rację.- Ale zawsze myślałam, że to dlatego, że dzwonki dostosowują się do godziny. A nie dlatego, że jakiś imbecyl umieścił wewnątrz bombę- podsumowałam patrząc się na komisarza jak na kretyna.

Nie miałam racji? No miałam. Przecież nie przyleciała żadna dobra wróżka, ani nie pojawiło mi się sumienie na ramieniu, że „Nie, kochana Vicky, tego nie ruszaj, bo to bardzo, bardzo złe i niebezpieczne". Nie wiedziałam, że dotykając wskazówki zegarowej unicestwię pół szkoły, stwierdziłam z wyraźnym politowaniem, skutecznie uciszając sumienie, które znowu chciało dostać się do głosu.

- Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, w jakiej sytuacji się znajdujesz? Że to może zaważyć na całe twoje życie?

Czy zdawałam sobie sprawę? Jak najbardziej.

- Rozumiem- potaknęłam, uśmiechając się chłodno i wyniośle.- Choć oskarżanie mnie o to, że jakiś imbe… ktoś, umieścił bombę w miejscu pełnym dojrzewających nastolatków, którym buzują hormony i mają głupie pomysły to szczyt wszystkiego. Jeszcze chwila a w szpitalach zaczną wybuchać bomby, kiedy ktoś za szybko wciśnie spłuczkę.

Zdumiałam się, jak bardzo spokojnie i beznamiętnie brzmiałam. Jednocześnie to sprawiło, że poczułam się pewniej; tak brzmi ktoś, kto jest pewny tego co mówi. I bardzo dobrze. Nie miałam zamiaru dać się oskarżać i być kozłem ofiarnym, który pokutuje za czyjąś głupotę. Albo przynajmniej ten argument był bardzo wygodny i miałam zamiar się jego trzymać. Do czasu, aż znajdę lepszy, dodałam w myślach.

Mężczyzna wyjął ze swojej czarnej teczki jakiś segregator i otworzył go. Chwilę grzebał, aż odczepił tę koszulkę z dokumentami, której szukał, a ja dostrzegłam swoje zdjęcie doczepione to pliku papierów. O nie, to było zdjęcie paszportowe. No i kurcze teraz nie miałam szans na poważne rozpatrzenie mojej sprawy- każdy kto ujrzy tą fotę umrze ze śmiechu i co najwyżej dopiszą mi go na liście moich zbrodni.

- O czym teraz myślisz, panno Rowllens?- zapytał lekko zblazowany, przyglądając mi się z powagą.

- Teraz? Chwilowo myślę o tym, jak bardzo się cieszę, że wreszcie mam na czym usiąść. W tamtym korytarzu nawet parapetu nie było, serio. Powinniście zainwestować w krzesła- dodałam tylko po to, żeby go wnerwić, porozumiewawczo kiwając głową.

Zapytacie, czy się stresowałam. Ja jestem jednym wielkim kłębkiem stresu, ale też doskonałą aktorką, w mojej skromnej opinii. Sprytu mi nie brak tak jak pomysłowości, więc sztuką nie było dla mnie igranie z cierpliwością mundurowych. Choć, muszę przyznać, czułam, że zaraz zrobi się gorąco i będę miała problemy. Z drugiej strony, jakby na to nie patrzeć JUŻ miałam wystarczająco dużo kłopotów. Liczmy na to cholerne szczęście, które już nie raz uratowało mi mój tyłek…

Policjant zacisnął wargi i spojrzał na mnie z litością i wyższością. Nie zostałam mu dłużna, popatrzyłam się na niego podobnie, tyle, że dodałam do tego na koniec przymilny uśmieszek.

Nagle drzwi do ciasnego pokoju otworzyły się i do pomieszczenia wszedł młody chłopak. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu miał na sobie jasną koszulę, czarną marynarkę, krawat i ciemne spodnie, co oznaczało, że albo będzie moim adwokatem, albo też należy do tego policyjnego spisku przeciw mnie. W to pierwsze wątpiłam, więc pewnie też był policjantem… Szkoda, bo taki młody i nawet przystojny… Pewnie jeszcze nie poznał uroku tego zawodu i nie żre na tony tylu pączków, co policjanci… Tak, przyznaję, uwielbiam stereotypowe dowcipy.

- A ty kim jesteś?- zapytał mężczyzna, który mnie przesłuchiwał. Odwróciłam się na krześle bokiem i patrzyłam na chłopaka. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się z wyższością i delikatnie skinął głową.

- Jestem tu nowy, proszę pana. Komisarz kazał wziąć pannę Rowllens na chwilę, bo chciał, żeby zobaczyła kilka dowodów- mówił spokojnie i opanowanie. Mimo, że był policjantem, wyglądał jak mega przystojny aktor z filmu dla nastolatek. Wysoki, może o pół albo nawet całą głowę wyższy ode mnie. Wyraźne kości policzkowe, prosta szczęka. Ciemne oczy, proste czarne włosy sięgające za uszy, prawie do ramion. Ułożone tak, żeby wyglądały na niezbadane. Chudy, ale widać było, że jakieś tam mięśnie miał.

Jednak ze wszystkiego w nim, najbardziej podobało mi się to, że chciał mnie stąd zabrać. Może skoro był niedoświadczony zwiałabym mu? Uciekłabym, później zamieszkam pod mostem, a kiedy zarobię trochę kasy emigruję do Australii ścigana listem gończym? To zawsze jakiś pomysł… Lecz po chwili odtrąciłam od siebie takie myśli, sytuacja była za bardzo tragiczna, by sobie żartować.

- Przecież panna Rowllens właśnie wszystkie zobaczyła- odpowiedział rzeczowo grubas, który chyba nie był zadowolony, że małolat przerwał mu jego prywatne, małe śledztwo.

- Oczywiście- chłopak nawet nie protestował. Trzymał uczucia na wodzy i zdawał się lekko pobłażliwy, wobec sytuacji która miała miejsce.- Jednak komisarz właśnie otrzymał przesyłkę z miejsca wypadku. Panna Rowllens jest tu niezbędna.

Przyjrzałam mu się uważnie. Niestety nie wyglądał na głupiego ani na takiego, co by mi przytrzymał drzwi, jak będę uciekać. Jednak, mając dwie opcję- zostać tu albo iść i zobaczyć nowe oskarżenia, wolałam drugi pomysł; kto wie, może tam moje szczęście się do mnie uśmiechnie?

- Słyszał pan?- zwróciłam się uprzejmie, ale tak, żeby widać w tym było teatralną sztuczność, do dorosłego policjanta, który siedział za biurkiem.- Młody powiedział, że mam z nim iść. Mogę?

Po chwili kroczyłam z młodszym mundurowym przez korytarz komisariatu. Szedł dość szybko z nonszalancką gracją, nie patrząc, czy truchtałam za nim. Nagle przed wyjściem się zatrzymał i spojrzał na mnie. Uniosłam brwi pytająco.

- Jesteś Victoria Rowllens, tak?- zapytał.

- Nie powinieneś najpierw to sprawdzić, zanim mnie stamtąd zabrałeś?- odrzekłam lekko zaskoczona, a on tylko posłał mi ironiczny uśmiech.

- Na głupie pytania nie ma odpowiedzi. I zachowuj się naturalnie - dodał, po czym po prostu pchnął drzwi wyjściowe i jak gdyby nigdy nic wyszedł. Zdążyłam tylko wydukać:

- C-co?

Ale zanim zdążyłam powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, jego głowa znów się pojawiła w drzwiach.

- Idziesz? Czy mam powiedzieć tamtym, że to rzeczywiście twoja wina? - zapytał, a ja jak zaczarowana wymaszerowałam przez drzwi, które chłopak mi przytrzymał. Jednak miałam co do niego błędne przekonanie- owszem, chłopak przytrzymał mi drzwi, kiedy ja uciekałam. Tylko jedyną różnicą od tego, na co miałam nadzieję, był fakt, że w mojej głowie to były nierealne plany, które nie mogły się udać. A tu proszę…

Ruszyliśmy do srebrnego samochodu, stojącego tuż przed wejściem. Nie to, żebym znała się na markach, ale ten musiał być na pewno drogi. Chłopak otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera i poczekał aż wejdę. Jak we śnie zrobiłam to, czego ode mnie oczekiwał i lekko oszołomiona, tak jak po uświadomieniu sobie, że zrujnowałam szkołę, usadowiłam się na fotelu obok kierowcy. Wtedy je za mną zatrzasnął i sam obszedł samochód, żeby zająć miejsce kierowcy.

Pff, jaki dżentelmen. Pomijając fakt, że możliwe, że właśnie mnie porywał, taka szczypta dobrych manier była niepotrzebna.

- Nie będziesz mieć problemów, że mnie porwałeś?- zapytałam, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Właściwie, nie wiedziałam czemu byłam taka spokojna i wręcz dałam się porwać. Może dlatego, że nie wierzyłam, że to tak na serio? Poza tym, nikt nie potwierdził, że rzeczywiście jestem porywana. To mogła być jedynie wycieczka do innego komisariatu. Jednak nie czułam wtedy potrzeby się o to pytać. Jedyne, co miałam w głowie, to taką ilość szoku zmieszanego ze strachem o swoją przyszłość, że zrobiłabym wszystko, co by mi powiedzieli.

Chłopak włączył silnik i ruszył. A ja ze zdumieniem odkryłam, że to mi nie przeszkadza, a nawet cieszy.

- Nie- uśmiechnął się zadziornie.- Szczerze, większe problemy miałbym, gdybym przestał im przynosić pączki. A zresztą, oni już mnie nie pamiętają.

Spojrzałam na niego, marszcząc brwi. Przez chwilę wpatrywałam się w niego w milczeniu, aż dotarło do mnie, co się dzieje.

Super, wspaniale! Po co ja wsiadłam do tego samochodu?! Właśnie... Co mnie podkusiło...? O cholera, co ja zrobiłam?! Muszę przyznać, że w tamtej chwili lekko spanikowałam. Powoli odzyskiwałam jasność myślenia, które zabrała mi ta absurdalna sytuacja i zacząłem postrzegać bagno, w jakie się władowałam.

- A ty?- zwrócił się do mnie po chwili.- Nie boisz się wsiadać do samochodu z obcym facetem i gdzieś jechać bez słowa wyjaśnienia?

- Właśnie sobie zdaję powoli sprawę, że się boję- jęknęłam, wbijając paznokcie w skórzane obicie fotela.

No cóż, miał rację. To nie było mądre z mojej strony. I już tego żałowałam, ale postanowiłam udawać, że mnie to nie rusza. Może jak pomyśli, że się nie boje, to dojdzie do wniosku, że mam jakiś sposób, żeby mu uciec i wtedy mnie zostawi? Ta, Vickuś, marzenia...

- Ale wolę to, niż trafić do poprawczaka. Poza tym, prędzej zwieję tobie, niż armii uzbrojonej policji amerykańskiej.- Mówiłam to niby od niechcenia, ale tak naprawdę chciałam wrzasnąć i wyskoczyć przez okno tego auta.

- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien, _chica._

- No, a ja jednak jestem i uwierz mi, jak się dowiem, o co tu chodzi, już mnie więcej nie zobaczysz- prychnęłam zapadając się w oparcie fotela.- Nawet nie będziesz mnie pamiętać- dodałam, przedrzeźniając go.

Chłopak zaśmiał się. Nadal prowadził samochód przez przedmieścia miasta. Jedną ręką zaczął zdejmować krawat, tak, że zaraz też wisiał mu na szyi jak jakiś sznurek. Rozpiął też górne guziki koszuli. Nie zdziwiło mnie to, sama kiedyś musiałam nosić krawat do mundurka szkolnego i zawsze modliłam się tylko, żeby móc go zdjąć i rozpiąć ten niewygodny biały kaftan bezpieczeństwa, zwany koszulą galową, zaciśniętą pod brodę. No tak właściwie, to ja zawsze ją miałam nie dopiętą, a krawat luźno wisiał zawiązany na supeł, ale to już inna bajka…

- Nienawidzę garniturów- mruknął, bardziej do siebie niż do mnie. Spojrzałam na niego krytycznym okiem.

- Ja tam lubię jak faceci chodzą w garniturach- mruknęłam niepewnie, zerkając na swoje kolana.- Są wtedy bardziej męscy niż w tych spodniach z krokiem w kolanach albo rurkach z damskiego działu- powiedziałam, starając się na niego nie patrzeć.- Poza tym, prawie każdy mężczyzna w garniturze wygląda naprawdę dobrze.

- Masz rację, ja wyglądam w nim nie dobrze, ale powalająco.

- Żeby wyglądać _powalająco_, najpierw trzeba wyglądać 'naprawdę dobrze'.

- Jestem Thomas- odrzekł, jakbym wcale przed chwilą go nie obraziła i uniósł brwi, czekając na odpowiedź

- Cudownie. Moje imię już znasz i nie chcę wiedzieć jakie szczegóły mojego życiorysu również- odrzekłam arogancko.

- Faktycznie, trochę tego by się znalazło.

- Zmyślasz- odparłam, nagle zaskoczona tym, że Thomas coś o mnie wiedział. Wcześniej mówiłam to jako zgryźliwą uwagę, nie oczekiwałam, że potwierdzi.- Nie wiesz o mnie nic.

- Masz szesnaście lat, przeskoczyłaś klasę. Mieszkasz sama z matką, na jakimś osiedlu, nie pamiętam gdzie. Nigdy nie byłaś karana. Jak miałaś cztery lata, zadzwoniłaś na policję, bo nie mogłaś znaleźć pluszowego zająca i podejrzewałaś sąsiada o kradzież- rzucił kpiąco, ale zanim zdążył coś dodać, przerwałam:

- Dobrze, starczy! To dlatego, że mieliśmy w przedszkolu zajęcia o bezpieczeństwie. I skąd to wiesz?

- Jak cię przesłuchiwali poczytałem twoje akta na korytarzu.

- Zaraz. Czekałeś na mnie? A nie mogłeś mnie porwać zanim przeciągnęli mnie przez te wszystkie nudne formalności?

- Już żałujesz, że nie znamy się dłużej, co?- uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, na chwilę zerkając na mnie.- I nie, nie mogłem.

- A dlaczego?- podsunęłam pomocnie, chcąc dowiedzieć się więcej.

- Bo wyglądałaś na przerażoną, a w życiu każdego człowieka przydaje się czasem trochę stresu, _chica_. No przyznaj się, gdybym od razu chciał cię wsadzić do samochodu, wsiadłabyś?

Prychnęłam gniewnie wywracając oczyma. Ciekawa byłam, czy tylko wobec mnie był taki irytujący.

- A kim ty jesteś? I czemu wyjeżdżamy z miasta?- dodałam, widząc znak za oknem, oznajmiający, że granice miasta zaraz zostaną za nami.

Sekundy ciszy, zanim przetrawiłam słowa, które sama wypowiedziałam na głos.

- Zaraz, co?!- zawołałam odwracając się prawie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni na fotelu i odprowadzając wzrokiem znak drogowy, który po paru sekundach zniknął mi z oczu.- Czemu wyjeżdżamy z miasta?! Gdzie jedziemy!? Odwieź mnie do domu!

- Nie mówiłaś wcześniej, że wolisz to od poprawczaka?- Zmarszczył sceptycznie brwi i spojrzał na mnie z ukosa. Miał ciepłe, brązowe oczy, które bardzo dokładnie lustrowały mnie wzrokiem.

- Mówiłam!- zawołałam histerycznie sadowiąc się na nowo w fotelu.- Ale myślałam, że to są żarty, nie wyglądasz na porywacza! Myślałam, że zaraz podjedziesz do mojego domu i mnie tam zostawisz, a nie wywieziesz na jakąś prowincję! Myślałam, że to też tylko durny sen, że to nie jest rzeczywistość.

- Cóż, nie jestem porywaczem- prychnął.- To zazwyczaj maminsynki, ciamajdy, które nie potrafię odróżnić banknotów dolarowych od setki.

- A jednak umiesz opisać siebie.

- Dla ciebie wszystko, moja nowa porwana koleżanko.

Spojrzałam na niego coraz bardziej przerażona. A co jeżeli on serio był jakimś porywaczem i teraz jednak wywozi mnie gdzieś skąd już nigdy nie wrócę? Hmmm? O Boże, a co z moją mamą! Ona sobie nie poradzi sama! Co jeżeli się załamie i umrze!?  
>Miałam mętlik w głowie. To wszystko było tak nienaturalne i nie możliwe, że sama gubiłam się w swoim życiu. Kolejna nudna lekcja geografii, później opłakany w skutkach dowcip, nasępcie wielki kataklizm, który wysłał mnie na komendę z aktami zbrodniarskimi aż nagle pojawił się przystojniak w garniaku, który mnie porwał! Powtarzałam ten plan wydarzeń sobie w głowie i za każdym nowym szczegółem, wspomnieniem mienionych godzin, coraz bardziej chciałam się rozpłakać. Jednak jednocześnie za wszelką cenę chciałam wyjść z tego cała i bez uszczerbku swojej dumy- wiedziałam, że najlepiej będzie jak pozwolę temu całemu tornadu porąbanych sytuacje wokół mnie toczyć się dalej, aż nadejdzie chwila, kiedy wszystko się ułoży.<p>

- Wypuść mnie!- jęknęłam, szarpiąc klamkę, choć samochód jechał po drodze. Drzwi ani drgnęły, były zablokowane.  
>- Rowllens, cicho - uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, jednak wyraźnie widać było, że bawi go moje zachowanie.- Jak wszystko dobrze pójdzie za kilka godzin dojedziemy na miejsce.<p>

- Nie chcę nigdzie dojeżdżać, chcę stąd wyjść- mruknęłam gniewnie.

- Świetnie wiedzieć, ale teraz zamknij tą swoją ładną buźkę, bo nie mam ochoty słuchać twojego jęczenia, _chica._

- Ale będziesz słuchał, jak mnie nie wypuścisz!

Chłopak się nie odezwał, zamiast tego bardzo gwałtownie skręcił w lewo, tym samym uderzyłam bokiem głowy o szybę.

- Aghh, po co ja przestawiałam ten zegar!- jęknęłam zapadając się w fotel. Najchętniej zamknęłabym oczy i udawała, że nie istnieję. Nienawidziłam, kiedy coś nie szło tak jak, chciałam. Nie, po prostu nie mogłam tego tolerować!

- Tak właściwie, to nie twoja wina- zauważył Thomas. Kiedy tylko to usłyszałam, automatycznie zapomniałam o swoich problemach.

- Prawda?!

- No po części owszem- przytaknął.- Nie mogłaś wiedzieć, że tam jest stary automat.

- Dokładnie.- Całkowicie się z nim zgadzałam. Rozważałam nawet wezwanie go jako mojego obrońcy, choć miałam wątpliwości, czy sąd zgodzi się przyprowadzić mi na salę człowieka, który mnie porwał. Bardziej prawdopodobne będzie to, że Thomas będzie miał swój proces w Sali obok.-Kto normalny umieszcza bombę w takim miejscu! Przecież to jak ustawić autodestrukcję świata w przedszkolu na półce z książkami i myśleć, że żaden przedszkolak nigdy nie zauważy tego regału!

- Kiedyś to był dobry pomysł- wyjaśnił chłopak, obracając na sekundę głowę w moją stronę, jednak jego spojrzenia nadal padało na autostradę przed nim.- Ten budynek liczył sobie kilka wieków i służył jako twierdza przy obronie miast. Obrońcy zamontowali tam coś, co w razie ataku nie przyjaciela, mogłoby pochować pod ruinami tego zamczyska wiele tajemnic i ważnych informacji. Jednak nikt nawet nie pomyślał, że trzeba założyć zabezpieczenie przeciw nastolatkom uzależnionym od bawienia się tym czym nie można.

Popatrzyłam się na niego mniej entuzjastycznie niż przed chwilą. Nie zrozumiałam nic z tego co mówił, jedyne co zapadło mi w pamięć to przekaz „to nie twoja wina" a tyle mi wystarczyło.

Chłopak zorientował się, że jest obserwowany i na chwilę przeniósł na mnie swoje tęczówki.

- Nie powiesz mi, dokąd jedziemy?- zapytałam go, starając się zabrzmieć najbardziej uwodzicielsko jak umiałam. Na ogół działało, przynajmniej na męską część moich znajomych…

- Tam, gdzie marzenia się spełniają a każdy dzieciak jest szczęśliwy- wyrecytował, wykrzywiając usta w sarkastyczny uśmiech.- A na poważnie, o ile cię to pocieszy, jedziemy do miejsca, gdzie poznasz prawdę o sobie.

- Nie, nie pocieszyło mnie to- oznajmiłam, czekając na prawdziwe wyjaśnienia.

- Tego też się spodziewałem.

- Teraz na serio- powiedziałam stanowczym tonem.- Kim ty kurde jesteś?!

- Jestem Thomas Brown.

- Wiesz, już lepiej by było, jakbyś nazywał się Smith- odparłam z politowaniem i dezaprobata w głosie.- Brzmiało by to… no nie wiem. Komiczniej…!

- Rowllens, ja nie żartuję- posłał mi nienaganny uśmiech.

- Cóż…- westchnęłam unosząc z pobłażaniem brwi, choć trochę mnie to zdziwiło.- Lepiej by było, jakbyś jednak żartował, ale kontynuuj.

- Moja matka nie żyje, a ojciec jest greckim bogiem. Tanatos. Bo wiesz, bogowie grecy, całe te bajeczki o mitologii to prawda. Oni nie są wymysłem starożytnych, którzy tłumaczyli sobie w ten sposób na przykład czemu zmieniają się pory roku albo dlaczego podczas burzy grzmi. Bogowie istnieją, a ty, Rowllens, jesteś podejrzana o bycie córką jednego z nich. Jesteś herosem, takim jak ci w mitach. I nie, wcale niczego nie brałem.

Powiedział to z taką lekkością, że przez chwilę miałam ochotę się zaśmiać. Jednak patrząc na jego poważny wyraz twarzy, to, że ani razu nie uśmiechnął się mówiąc to, tylko zerkał to na mnie, to na drogę przed sobą, świadczyło to o tym, że nie uważał tego za dowcip. Tylko później, widząc moją przerażoną minę i lekko uchylone usta uśmiechnął się, jakby był zadowolony z efektu, jaki otrzymał tym wyznaniem, jednak nic nie mówić wrócił do kierowania pojazdem, który nadal stanowił dla mnie więzienie i wywoził mnie Bóg wie gdzie.

Cudownie! I niech mi teraz ktoś powie, że ma większego pecha ode mnie! Was przynajmniej nie porywają rąbnięci psychopaci. A mój porywacz najwyraźniej zwiał z psychiatryka.

_**Esmeralda **_

- Haha, no ja nie mogę – zaśmiałam się, stojąc na boisku szkolnym i wcinając pyszne, czerwone jabłuszko.

Nie dość, że nauczyciel od historii był kretynem i łaził za mną, żebym poprawiła ocenę, to jeszcze alarm! Z drugiej strony uwolniłam się od tego nadętego bufona… Cóż, wszędzie są jakieś plusy.

_O, jeden z teletubisiów miał plusa na łepetynie! Wróć, to nie był plus, tylko jakaś kreseczka. Cofam. _

- Ja nie mogę… - Uderzyłam się w czoło. – Po co my tu tak sterczymy? Tylko dlatego, że jakaś dziewucha odpaliła bombę?

- Mniej więcej, Es – warknął Andreas, stojący przede mną. Miał na szybko wyprasowaną koszulę, prawdopodobnie zaspał do szkoły. Jego jasne włosy zafalowały, kiedy się odwrócił i popatrzył na mnie. – A teraz siedź cicho, bo nie słyszę, co mówi pan dyrektor.

- Nie spinaj się, Endrju. – Wywróciłam oczami i przywołałam na twarz uśmiech. Wgryzłam się w jabłko i cicho ślipnęłam. Andreas nienawidził tego dźwięku. Chodziłam z nim do klasy przez ostatnie kilka lat, mam pojęcie, o czym mówię.

- ES! – zawołał, jednocześnie się wzdrygając, a ręce na chwilę wyrzucił w górę i zrobił taki gest, jakby się z czegoś otrzepywał. _Teletubisie cię atakują! Małe, zminiaturyzowane teletubisie! A, wybacz, one atakowały Anglię. Zwracam honor._

Co dziwne, poczułam silną chęć podokuczania temu kujonowi. _Zabrać okulary? Nie, jeszcze by wywalił się na środek boiska przed dyrektorem i byłoby naprawdę źle… Wstydu by narobił…_

Nagle do głowy przyszła mi pewna myśl. Zagryzłam wargi, aby powstrzymać śmiech i wyciągnęłam dłoń. Delikatnie przejechałam nią wzdłuż kręgosłupa Andreasa. _Nie, to wcale dziwnie nie wygląda…_

- Aaaaa! – Chłopak chwycił się za plecy i zaczął się obracać wokół własnej osi. Parsknęłam śmiechem. _Kurde, teraz sam wygląda jak przerośnięty teletubiś. Trzeba by było tylko go rozebrać, zrobić ekranik na brzuchu i doczepić do głowy antenkę!_

Cóż, początek drugiej myśli był nawet ciekawy, wbrew pozorom. Niestety, moje śmiałe plany przerwał Andreas, a dokładniej jego popisowy wypieprz na historyka.

_Łoooo, to zaraz dopiero będzie bitwa o Anglię…_

Profesor zrobił się czerwony na twarzy i skierował swój wściekły wzrok na mnie. _Ojoj, robi się gorąco…_

- Panno McLade – wycedził, pocierając swój wielki, opięty koszulą bęben… przepraszam, brzuch. – Czy panna zdaje sobie sprawę, że gdyby ten młody człowiek upadł i się zabił… - _Koloryzuje pan. Zbyt śmiałe plany, psze pana. Andreas to lizus, ale żeby mi podawać pomysły? Tak się nie robi._

– To cała odpowiedzialność spadłaby na nauczyciela, z którym mielibyście teraz planowo lekcje? – Z każdym słowem historyk robił się coraz bardziej czerwony.

- O co te spiny, psze pana? – zapytałam niedbale, wsadzając jedną rękę do kieszeni. Bądź co bądź, jednak czasem opłaca się, jeśli ojciec uratuje matkę nauczyciela. Wtedy raczej belfer nie wstawi ci złego zachowania.

- Panie profesorze – poprawił mnie historyk, a na jego czole wystąpiły kropelki potu.

W tej chwili nie wytrzymałam i powiedziałam dokładnie to, co myślałam. No sorry. To, że kazał mi opowiadać o tym, jak teletubisie atakują Anglię… wróć, na odwrót, one zestrzeliwały Rusków. Od nowa- pytał mnie o rąbiących z karabinu maszynowego psychopatów, ukrytych pod formą bajki dla dzieci (ale serio, widzieliście to słoneczko z gębą dziecka? Ono zagląda w duszę! Ono CZYTA myśli! Ono jest _złe_! Ono jest gorsze _od tego odkurzacza_! Zeszłam z tematu). Pomijając sprawę dobranocek, bitwy o Anglię, byłam już naprawdę zmęczona! Przepraszam bardzo, nie dość, że się ugania za mną, żebym poprawił tę _cholerną czwórkę_, to jeszcze teraz, po tym, co przeżyłam (mogłam zginąć! A wtedy już nawet teletubisie czy ta piątka z historii mnie nie uratowała!) ma czelność mnie poprawiać. Zwłaszcza, że nikt w tej zdrowo walniętej szkole nie jest profesorem! Może oprócz starego dyra, ale jak się ma sto lat, to co mu się dziwić? Wracając, nawet ten mors, którego zwą moim historykiem, jest _zbyt nieważny_ albo _zbyt głupi_, żeby posiadać ten zacny tytuł! Przecież profesorów się nie wsadza do gimnazjum czy liceum, na litość boską, tylko na _uniwersytet!_ Ja wiem, że ponad połowa więźni… to znaczy uczniów szkoły imienia Einsteina ma coś nie ten teges z głową, ale jednocześnie jest cholernie mądra. Ponadprzeciętna! Nawet na poziomie akademii! Co nie zmienia faktu, że to nie jest szkoła ponad-licealna, czy jakkolwiek się nazywają te placówki, to tutaj się n-i-e p-r-z-y-j-m-u-j-e p-r-**o-**f-e-s-o-r-ó-w!

A już nawet pomijając to wszystko. Po prostu miałam dość tego dnia. Nic tylko mnie męczy i męczy. Ja _nie mam życia_ w szkole przez tę historię! A mój nauczyciel, do granic możliwości zdenerwowany, no bo przecież jego obowiązkiem (jak u profesora!) jest sprawdzić liczbę uczniów, przeliczyć ich i tak dalej, to jednak na pewno nie pobije mojego poziomu wkurzenia, jaki wtedy reprezentowałam. Bo. Miałam. Go. Serdecznie. _Dość._

- A ma pan tytuł profesora? Nie, no właśnie, ta szkoła nie jest dla wysoce inteligentnych i zadufanych w sobie ludzi, od tego są uczelnie, a pan, bardzo mi przykro, ale takim człowiekiem z całą pewnością nie jest… _panie profesorze._

No, i w tym właśnie momencie przegięłam, i to grubo. Nauczyciel wytrzeszczył oczy. _Teraz wygląda jak Maka Paka. Tylko jeszcze walnąć trzy klocki na tej łysej łepetynie i będzie jak ulał._

- Młoda panno… - zaczął, ale w tej samej chwili przerwał mu głos dyrektora. Historyk obrzucił mnie wściekłym spojrzeniem i odwrócił się. _To takie słodkie, że szanuje wypowiedzi dyrektora… Pomimo, że nie jest tym swoim upragnionym profesorem…_

- Uczniowie, spokojnie – zwołał dyrektor. Poczciwy staruszek, niezwykle przywiązany do uczniów. _Haha. Nie, Es, ty wcale nie miałaś kiedyś spiny z nim i nauczycielem od historii, jak palnęłaś głupią uwagę o Buce z Muminków… A dokładniej, że nauczyciel jest gorszy od Buki… nie, wcale… _- Proszę zadzwonić do rodziców i powiedzieć, że wcześniej dzisiaj wracacie do domu. – _No co pan nie powie… - _Wyjątkowa sytuacja, ze względu na… yy, pewne problemy _techniczne_.

_Szkoła się spaliła, istnieją plotki, że jakiś bachor odpalił bombę__**,**_ _wszechobecny gruz i demolka… Tak, problemy techniczne._

- Proszę, rozejdźcie się.

_A co innego mamy robić? Latać?_

Puściłam się pędem, udając, że nie słyszę wołania historyka. Chyba wiedziałam, co myślał: „Chodź tu, nogi z dupy ci powyrywam!" albo coś w stylu „Walić twojego ojca, i tak będziesz miała zagrożenie". Sądzę jednak, że wrzeszczał coś w rodzaju: „Panno McLade, proszę tu do mnie!", jak to miał w zwyczaju.

_Tak, w zwyczaju gadać. Tuż obok monologu o bitwie o Anglię._

W biegu wyjęłam komórkę z torby. No co wy myślicie, szkoła się paliła! Mała przecież, to szybko zarzuciłam na ramię, ślepe dżdżownice nazywane nauczycielami nic nie zauważyły… Taka pokusa, czemu by nie skorzystać? Wracając, wyłowiłam telefon z morza tysiąca niepotrzebnych rzeczy w mojejtorebce i szybko wyszukałam potrzebny mi numer. Kliknęłam w ikonkę „zadzwoń" i przytknęłam komórkę do ucha, omal się nie wywalając. _Serio, ludzie, nie jesteście przyzwyczajeni, że człowieki-barany łażą jak tępe stołki i taka sobie płyta chodnikowa, nienaturalnie wygięta, stanowi zagrożenie życia? Lub co gorsza, grozi rozbiciem telefonu?!_

- Co tam, kicia? – dobiegł do mnie przytłumiony głos z słuchawki. Po raz kolejny potknęłam się o wystającą płytę i o mały włos mój telefon nie wyleciał w powietrze. Daleeeeeeeeeeeeeko. Zawsze mnie tak nazywał. Kicia. Odkąd się poznaliśmy. Podobno dlatego, że jak zobaczyłam naszą wychowawczynie to zamruczałam z niezadowolenia, co jest naprawdę prawdopodobne. No co? Jakbyście zobaczyli żywą Apsi Daisy, czy jak jej tam było, z Dobranocnego Ogrodu, w dodatku w _nieco podeszłym _wieku, w dodatku z makijażem, którego by jej pozazdrościła Barbie, to co? Widzicie. Ja miałam w sobie tyle godności, żeby jedynie zamruczeć. Wtedy on parsknął śmiechem, przez co zdobył na samym początku dużego minusa u pani. _Mówiłam, że Apsi Daisy jest zła. Psychiczna Beyonce. Pff._

- Nick, bosz, szkoła mi wyleciała w powietrze, narażając życie uratowałam torbę z cennym telefonem - jakby na potwierdzenie moich słów podniosłam triumfalnie mój bagaż - a do tego powiedziałam historykowi, że jest debilem! – dodałam omdlewającym tonem.

Usłyszałam parsknięcie. Nicolas prawdopodobnie zaczął się śmiać z mojej niewydolności mózgowej. _Jakby sam miał wyższe IQ ode mnie, pff…_

- Dzisiaj przeszłaś samą siebie, kicia. Masz wolne?

- No raczej – prychnęłam. – Chodź ze mną do centrum handlowego! Powłóczymy się.

- A ojciec? Wie o tym?

Machnęłam niedbale dłonią. Tak, ja zdecydowanie nadmiernie gestykuluję.

- Ojciec ma mnie gdzieś. Dowie się wieczorem. – Mówiąc, wyrzuciłam rękę w powietrze.

- Dobra. Spotykamy się tam, gdzie zwykle?

- Tam, gdzie zwykle.

Uśmiechnęłam się i nacisnęłam słuchawkę „zakończ".

- Ile można czekać na tego pajaca – mruknęłam, po raz któryś patrząc na zegar w centrum handlowym.

Znajdowałam się przed witryną sklepu zoologicznego w niezwykle przyjemnym, pachnącym potem tysiąca ludzi budynkiem. Wyjątkowo uroczo.

Zwróciłam wzrok na szybę sklepu. Zobaczyłam siebie w moim tradycyjnym stroju- zielona luźna bluzka, spodenki z wysokim stanem, wielkie kółka w uszach i czarne trampki. Nie licząc bluzki to to, co zwykle. Plus cztery bransoletki, z czego każda oś symbolizowała. Niebieska- dostanie się do wybranego gimnazjum; szara- chęć pomocy; czerwona- w sumie symbol dobrego kontaktu z chłopakami; czarna- brak matki, której nigdy nie widziałam.

Tak, podobno moja matka umarła zaraz po porodzie. Była chora czy coś takiego. Ale wiecie, nigdy jej nie widziałam. Nawet często o niej nie myślę- owszem, zdarza mi się wyobrazić sobie tak zwane „co by było, gdyby", ale wbrew wszystkiemu jakiś specjalny… żal po jej śmierci mnie nie chwyta. Niemniej jednak zdecydowałam się, że będę nosić pamięć o matce w tej bransoletce- o tym, że mnie urodziła, ale przepłaciła życiem. Podobno to dzięki niej mam takie ciemne, kręcone włosy…

Mój wzrok padł na dwa króliki, czarnego i białego, chrupiące sobie smacznie marcheweczkę w malutkiej klatce… _Boże, biedne zwierzątka. Jak one mogą się kisić w tych klatkach?! Ja bym nie wytrzymała i tam umarła… z drugiej strony ja mam klaustrofobię._

Kiedyś, jak byłam mała, macocha nakrywała do stołu. A miała pod opieką niesfornego berbecia, niezmiernie ciekawego świata, czyli mnie (kto by pomyślał). Podeszłam do stołu i, chcąc zobaczyć, co na nim jest, chwyciłam za róg obrusu. Rączka mi się osunęła, a ja się tak przestraszyłam, że odskoczyłam… pociągając za sobą obrus i całą zastawę. _Nową_ zastawę. Boże, nawet byłam na tyle głupia, że usiadłam i zaczęłam się śmiać! Macocha, jak to zobaczyła, nieźle się wkurzyła, bo wyglądało to tak, jakbym to specjalnie zrobiła. Kazała mi siedzieć w szafie za karę. Pech chciał, że zatrzasnęłam się w niej i nie mogłam wyjść. Strasznie się bałam- malutka, skulona postać w rogu mebla, wrzeszcząca wniebogłosy, żeby ją stamtąd wyciągnęli… _Nie potrafię wytrzymać w szafie, co dopiero w takim małym… czymś._

Szybko popatrzyłam gdzie indziej, byleby tylko nie na to maltretowanie stworzeń. Spojrzałam w dół, na podłogę. Jasne kafelki ostro kontrastowały z fioletowymi ścianami, moimi czarnymi trampkami… i czekoladowymi lodami, rozmazanymi niedaleko mnie. _Łe, trochę poszanowania! Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że jakieś biedne dziecko (na przykład ja) by chętnie skonsumowało takie lody! Albo jakaś wyjątkowo wkurzona nastolatka, która z niecierpliwością czeka na przyjaciela, a jej szkoła wyleciała w powietrze. Lody relaksują. Bez żadnych skojarzeń._

- Kicia, powiedz mi, czemu wpatrujesz się w podłogę umazaną czekoladowymi lodami z miną pod tytułem: „Balonik"? – usłyszałam za sobą tak znajomy głos, wprost ociekający sarkazmem.

Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Nicolasa, opartego o ścianę i patrzącego na mnie z politowaniem. Nieco długie, czarne włosy miał jak zwykle rozczochrane; kilka niesfornych kosmyków opadło mu na czoło i oczy w moim ulubionym kolorze- błękitnym. Wysokie kości policzkowe rzucały cień na lekko zaróżowione policzki, a blada skóra silnie kontrastowała z niebieską koszulą i ciemymi dżinsami. I ten też jadł drożdżówkę rano! Z marmoladą! Chyba się śpieszył, bo w kąciku ust zostało mu trochę różowego nadzienia. Boże, czy tylko ja jestem taka nienormalna, że nie jem tych syfów na śniadanie, tylko kanapkę? Dodatkowo chyba się nie wyspał- miał cienie pod oczami. Albo siedział do późna, albo wstał za wcześnie. Zerknęłam na jego dłonie- skłaniałam się jednak ku drugiej opcji. Na palcach miał ślady tuszu do pióra, zapewne coś pisał wieczorem… prawdopodobnie jakieś zadanie. Nie rano- zmyłby to podczas porannej toalety, wyszorował dłonie. Mocno pióro, bo naprawdę mocno wsiąknęło mu w skórę. Pewnie nie wstał wystarczająco wcześnie, żeby to zrobić, a więc siedział do późna w nocy, coś pisząc.

Wywróciłam oczami, wyrzucając w górę obie ręce.

-Nie wiem– jęknęłam, podchodząc do niego chwiejnym krokiem. Zerknęłam na niego. – Jadłeś dzisiaj drożdżówkę… z marmoladą, zgadłam? A wczoraj siedziałeś do późna, pisałeś coś. Referat z muzyki, jak zwykle. – Obrzuciłam badawczym wzrokiem jego koszulę i pociągnęłam nosem. – Zaspałeś dzisiaj nieco. Ubierałeś się na szybko, nieporządnie, przez co wymiąłeś koszulę, a potem zdążyłeś psiknąć perfumy tylko na jedną stronę. I tylko przygładziłeś fryzurę, nie miałeś czasu się czesać – uśmiechnęłam się, zerkając na jego włosy.

Chłopak zaklął, ruszając przed siebie. Wzniosłam oczy ku niebu i podążyłam za nim.

– Myślałem, że się nabierzesz na uczesaną fryzurę – mruknął, czochrając włosy. Kilka kręconych kosmyków spadło mu na twarz. – Ty się nie dajesz zmylić, no! – Posłałam mu promienny uśmiech. – Popatrz. Od tylu lat próbuję i nic. Ale poczekaj! – Nick uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie. – Jeszcze się spotkamy!

- Jasne jasne – zaśmiałam się. – Każdego dnia tak mówisz, ale jakoś nigdy nie poskutkowało.

Zerknął na mnie z ukosa.

- _Jeszcze. _ Ale zostawmy. Czemu ci szkoła w powietrze wyleciała?

- Nie wiem. Nasz dyro nazwał to „problemem technicznym". Jasne – wywróciłam oczami. – Gruz i walający się wszędzie tynk. _Problemy techniczne._

- Poczciwiec – zgodził się. – Wybuchł pożar?

- No nie, nie od razu… Ogólnie była policja, straż, karetka, paru uczniów zabrano do szpitala. Ktoś bombę odpalił. – Uniosłam dłoń do twarzy i przeczesałam kilka kosmyków. – A przynajmniej tak słyszałam. Ale tak, w efekcie moja szkoła się zawaliła, a w dodatku wybuchł pożar.

Chłopak na chwilę znieruchomiał. Przystanęłam, patrząc się na niego z ciekawością.

- Wiesz coś? – spytałam, ciągnąc go za rękaw. Wzruszył ramionami, przybierając znów obojętny wyraz twarzy.

- Nie. Nie ogarniam, dlaczego umieścili w szkole bombę – wymamrotał, kręcąc lekko głową. Wydawał się mocno zamyślony. Ale nie ze mną te numery.

- Hej! – Trzepnęłam go w głowę. – Gadaj natychmiast, co wiesz. Coś ukrywasz!

Położyłam dłonie na biodrach i spojrzałam na niego wyczekująco. Fakt, że było dość wcześnie, wyraźnie nam służył- żadnych tłumów, nikt nas nie potrącał ani wywalał.

- Nic. Zastanawiam się, co by powiedział na bombę mój pan od muzyki. On jest taki _wybuchowy _– rzucił chłopak, wkładając ręce do kieszeni i znowu idąc przed siebie.

- Właśnie. Nie powinieneś być na lekcjach? – spytałam, puszczając w niepamięć jego kłamstwo. Potem go przycisnę.

- Nie. Mieliśmy tylko muzykę, po czym mniej więcej piętnaście minut temu w naszej szkole zaczął się konkurs matematyczny i uznano, że rozwrzeszczana młodzież na pewno nie pomoże naszym prymusom.

- O – mruknęłam. – Gdyby to był konkurs biologiczny czy chemiczny, to może…

- Oho, zaczyna się – mruknął Nick, patrząc na sufit galerii.

- Też powiedział! „Zaczyna się"! - prychnęłam i odwróciłam się na pięcie. Po raz kolejny przeklinałam swój niski wzrost- jedyne sto sześćdziesiąt cztery centymetry! Przy czym Nick był ode mnie wyższy o prawie całą głowę! Gdzie tu sprawiedliwość!

Zaczęłam iść w kierunku wyjścia z centrum, słysząc śmiech Nicolasa.

- Kicia wyciąga pazury – zażartował, a po chwili zrównał się ze mną krokiem. – Gdzie leziesz? Nie czekasz na przyjaciela?

_Najwyraźniej nie._

- Och, ludzie! Zawsze na ciebie czekam! – Wyrzuciłam ręce w powietrze, o mało nie trafiając go w twarz. – A teraz z łaski swojej nie gadaj, bo przez twój wyjątkowo wysoki iloraz tępości burzysz mi w mózgu i nie mogę dedukować. Chodź, idziemy na ciacho. Muszę się zrelaksować. Rozumiesz, przeżywam traumę- właśnie mi wysadzili szkołę. S-z-k-o-ł-ę! Ogarniasz?

Nick posłał mi ironiczny uśmiech.

- I cierpisz z tego powodu, jak mniemam?

Przewróciłam oczami.

- Oczywiście. To wryło mi się w pamięć. Już zawsze będę pamiętać moment, w którym moja szkoła zrobiła jedno wielkie _BUM_.

- Bum?

- Bum.

I właśnie w tamtym momencie nastąpiło kolejne BUM. Mniej przyjemne.

**Kiwa**

Naprawdę, naprawdę, naprawdę KOCHAM TĄ LASKĘ, KTÓRA SPALIŁA MI CZĘŚĆ SZKOŁY!

Dzięki niej mogłam teraz siedzieć i zanudzać się w swoim _wielkim domu z telewizorem_, a nie zasypiać na kolejnej matmie lub historii.

Dziewczyno, nie znałam cię, ale byłam twoją fanką!

A jeśli już mówiliśmy o fanach: rozumiałam, że każdy miał swój gust i swoje ulubione gwiazdy, ALE CZY SCHOLA NIE MOGŁABY WRESZCIE WYŁĄCZYĆ TEGO ŁOMOTU?! Kurde, to nie była nawet muzyka! A dodatkowo włączyła to _coś_ tak głośno w swoim pokoju na pierwszym piętrze, że nawet siedząc na parterze ze słuchawkami w uszach, musiałam wysłuchiwać tego darcia się.

Sadystka, mówię wam. Kiedyś ją pozwę, jeśli przez _to coś_ ogłuchnę. Już czułam jak moje bębenki przestają powoli dobrze pracować.

Phsss. Naprawdę, niedługo moja siostra na serio powinna zaprzyjaźnić się z pomarańczowym uniformem. Lub szarym. Ale zazwyczaj stawiali na te bardziej jaskrawy kolor... . To zresztą całkiem ciekawe: dlaczego używają tych bijących w oczy barw? Chyba temu, że łatwiej złapać wtedy więźnia jak chce uciec... . A zresztą, po co się tym przejmowałam. Niech Schola trafi do więzienia, jej kostium mnie nie obchodzi.

Choć miło byłoby ją choć raz zobaczyć w czymś niemodnym.

Pewnie teraz zastanawiacie się: czemu ta Irytująca-Dziewczynka-Myśląca-Na-Dziwne-Tematy-Nie-Poprosi-Swojej-Siostry o wyłączenie ,,muzyki''? Och, już prosiłam. Nasza rozmowa wyglądała tak:

- Schola, wyłącz ten rzępol!

- Sama jesteś rzępol! To jest muzyka - prawdziwa, ukazująca uczucia... .

Gdzie są rodzice jak ich potrzebuję?

,,_Mamo, twoja starsza córka zaczyna nam świrować. Załatw jej biały kaftan!_'' - tego raczej nie chcieliby usłyszeć ode mnie przez telefon. Ani przy śniadaniu. Ani po pracy. W ogóle nie mieliby ochoty tego słyszeć.

Ehh... .

Dzięki mamo i tato. To miłe, że zawsze przy mnie byliście i bez skrupułów mogłam wam wszystko oznajmić.

Zresztą ich też pozwę: kazali mi mieszkać z tą uciekinierką z psychiatryka. Mogłam się założyć, że Schola była adoptowana. Lub znaleźli ją w kapuście. Toż to niemożliwe, że ona posiadała choćby trochę podobne geny co moja geniastyczna osoba!

- Muzyka mówiąca o męczeniu niewinnych, na przykład tym łomotem! Coś dokładnie dla ciebie! - zironizowałam, przybliżając się do schodów. Krzyknęłam dopiero dwa razy, a i tak miałam już zdarte gardło. Cudownie.

Nie dość, że stracę słuch, to nie będę potem miała możliwość wrzeszczeć, że to wina Scholi. Życie jest N-I-E-F-A-J-N-E.

- Idiotka!

- Masochistka!

- Nie jestem masochistką!

- Słuchasz tego czegoś, więc owszem - jesteś!

- Ja przynajmniej dosięgam do półki w sklepie! - _Ta zniewaga krwi wymaga!_

- Ja przynajmniej nie muszę się malować, żeby ładnie wyglądać! - wrzasnęłam, czując nieprzyjemne pieczenie w krtani. A chrzanić to. Obraziła mój wzrost, to prawie tak jakby wyzwała mnie od... od... no, kurde, od fanki Barbie! Róż jest jeszcze spoko, ale ta jej plastikowa mordka i sztuczny uśmiech, który wręcz mówił Gdy-Tylko-Zaśniesz-Zgwałcę-Cię-I-Zabiję, nie wyglądał specjalnie zachęcająco.

Tak, lalki Barbie mnie przerażały. To chyba dlatego za młodu zawsze obrywałam im głowy i wieszałam na sznureczku na lampie w pokoju rodziców. Ze mnie było równe urocza pięciolatka co z mamy naturalna blondynka.

- Ale i tak się malujesz!

- Tusz się nie liczy! Natomiast jak ciebie Bóg stworzył, pomyślał: ta to będzie musiała używać makijażu!

- Wal się!

- Ja ciebie też kocham, siostrzyczko! - zaświergotałam słodko.

- Bym ci coś powiedziała, ale jesteś na to _za mała -_ zaszydziła Schola.

Nie ma to jak siostrzana empatia.

- Nudzi mi się. Co robisz?

Tak. Żadnego ,,Przepraszam za tą _muzykę_'' ani nic takiego. Po prostu ,,Co robisz?'' jakbyśmy chwilę temu nie pokłóciły się o to rzępolenie.

Cała Scholastyka - ona równie szybko zapominała o sprzeczkach, co je zaczynała. Choć patrząc obiektywnie, to ja się z nią zaczęłam wykłócać... . Ale ona mnie doprowadziła do ostateczności! Ludzie, chyba już nawet dwanaście godzin języka niemieckiego w tygodniu byłoby lepsze od jej pioseneczek!

Jednak, jako że ja tak szybko się nie odfochuję, zamiast jej odpowiedzieć, skuliłam się jeszcze mocniej w fotelu i zaczęłam intensywnie gapić się w tablecie na jakąś laskę, która uśmiechała się do mnie przez łzy. To naprawdę nie fair! Nieważne czy beczą czy nie - aktorki ZAWSZE mają idealny make-up! Boże, jakie to N-I-E-S-P-R-A-W-I-E-D-L-I-W-E! Ale jeszcze to przeżyję, bo ta cała aktoreczka całkiem nieźle grała - gorzej było, gdy męczyłam się z odtwórczynią roli, która najprawdopodobniej ledwo co skończyła szkołę dla sprzątaczek. Kiedy musiałam oglądać te plastiki, które nie potrafiły się nawet porządnie rozpłakać, miałam ochotę się powiesić; one oddawały tak_ idealnie_ emocje, że uznałam, iż _pies_ pani Clower, mojej sąsiadki, grałby to lepiej.

No co? Byłam szczera.

- Kiwiaczku, mówię do ciebie! - Moja _ukochana_ siostrzyczka wiedziała, że nienawidziłam tego zdrobnienia!

Choć miałam ochotę zabić ją spojrzeniem, udało mi się powstrzymać nerwy na wodzy i zamiast tego zaczęłam się bawić w Ignorujmy-Scholastykę-Niech-Się-Wkurzy-Na-Maksa.

- Kiwa Lein, mówię do ciebie! - Scholatyka nie znosiła, kiedy ktoś nie zwracał na nią uwagą.

Laska z ekranu przygryzła dolną wargę, patrząc wprost w obiektyw kamery. Emm... . I co teraz: beczeć, że chłopak ją zostawił czy nie? E tam. Byłoby ciekawiej gdyby usunęli tyle dramatyzmu, a dodali akcji. O, niech zaatakują ją ninja. Lub żółwie ninja. Albo nawet same żółwie, tylko niech już ta laska nie płacze, to nuda!

**Bim-bam** - rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.

- Otwórz - powiedziałam do Scholi, nie odrywając wzroku od tableta.

Błagałam tylko o inwazję żółwi, czy to dużo?! Bleee, ona całuje jego zdjęcie. Ohyda, to chyba jakaś psychiczna! Przecież ta fota tylko go przedstawiała! Nie dziwiłam, że facet ją rzucił. Dziwaczka, ot co.

- Skoro udawałaś, że mnie tu nie ma, to sobie sama otwórz drzwi. - Wręcz widziałam obrażoną minę mojej siostry.

- Ty otwórz.

- Nie. - Spojrzałam na Scholastykę, mrużąc oczy, ale ta oglądała swój idealny manikiur, siedząc na skórzanej kanapie.

Cholera, nawet nie ujrzała mojego morderczego spojrzenia! Jak tak dalej pójdzie, chyba zacznę prowadzić Dziennik Beznadziei. Posiadałam już nawet pierwszy punkt, a mianowicie: _Scholatyka._

**Bim-bam.**

Przeklinając moją siostrę, niechętnie wstałam. Bolały mnie mięśnie od tego, że siedziałam zwinięta w kulkę, ale zdecydowałam się ruszyć tyłek - jeszcze się okaże, że to ktoś ważny... .

Szłam wolnym krokiem po brązowych płytkach, komponujących się z kremowymi ścianami, na których wisiały jakieś drogie obrazy. Moja mama uważała, że im więcej sztuki w domu, tym lepiej, tak więc mogliśmy się pochwalić również posiadaniem kilku małych, marmurowych rzeźb i włoskimi, starymi meblami. Jeśli do tego dodać muślinowe zasłony, brązowo-złote firanki i kryształowy żyrandol oraz olbrzymie pokoje, kojarzyło się to wszystko bardziej z willą jakiś arystokratów niż mieszkaniem biznesmena i pani adwokat.

Zawsze mogło być gorzej. Mogliśmy mieszkać pod mostem lub w katakumbach.

Ale wtedy Scholi by nie było z nami, bo nie mieliby kasy na Dziecko z Kapusty... JA CHCĘ POD MOST!

Doszłam do przedpokoju i spojrzałam przez mały lufcik w drzwiach, którego nazwy nigdy nie potrafiłam zapamiętać. Zobaczyłam tam jakąś dziewczynę o ciemnych, krótkich włosach i prawie nie skrzywiłam się. No tak, Joasia przyszła do Scholi.

Przekręciłam klucz w drzwiach i otworzyłam je szeroko, ale zamiast zobaczyć przyjaciółkę mojej siostry, ujrzałam jakąś osobniczkę intrygująco do niej podobną. Czuprynę miała taką samą jak Asia, nawet identyczną grzywkę wchodzącą w duże, niebieskie oczy. Pasowała również złota cera i zarumienione policzki, jednak Joasia została hojniej obdarzona przez naturę, bo ta tutaj była najzwyczajniej płaska jak deska, no i nosiła okulary.

Bosz. Do tego ten ktosiek to HARCERKA! Wszędzie rozpoznam te zgniło zielone spódniczki i granatowe szarfy. Pewnie chciała nam sprzedać te obrzydliwe, pełnoziarniste ciasteczka. Jakby przynajmniej mieli czekoladowe...!

Punkt drugi w Dzienniku Beznadzei: _bycie harcerką._ Większej żenady chyba nie znałam. Minus bycie przewodniczącą kółka dla starszych pań kochających koty, które nie mają w życiu celu i dbają o te sierściuchy. Tak, gdyby na Ziemi było więcej mężczyzn, świat byłby lepszy! Mniej kotełów, więcej puszek po piwie i meczów piłki nożnej. Dalej...eee... dobra, nie znałam się na nożnej, ale dalej Ci-Którzy-Mają-Największe-Szanse-Wygrać-W-Jakimś-Tam-Ważnym-Meczu. Juhu...! Ej, a mówiło się na koniec ,,Juhu''? Ci fani nie mieli jakiegoś krzyku bojowego, typowego do tej gry... No nie wiem, ,,Korniszony?'' lub ,,Jesteśmy-Zdesperowanymi-Ludźmi-Którzy-Oglądają-Innych-Ludzi-Którzy-Latają-Jak-Psy-Za-Piłką?''. Ten drugi był raczej za długi, ale ,,Korniszony'' to geniastyczny okrzyk!

Zobaczycie, kiedyś zostanę Ministrem Sportu i go wprowadzę!

- Hej - odezwał się z tyłu jakiś wysoki i szczupły chłopak, również w harcerskich kolorach.

Dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że za tą marną podróbą Joasi stoją jeszcze trzy osoby. Taaa, super normalnie, ja zawsze taka kumata. Serio, będę musiała sobie wreszcie sprawić jakieś porządne okulary. Najlepiej takie z laserami niczym X-menka! Ludzie, wyglądałabym zajebiście w tym czarnym kombinezonie! No dobra, prawie zajebiście, jednak to, że miałam... niezbyt pełną figurę, utrudnia życie. Nawet nie mogłam zostać mutantem. No cholera, nie będę miała laserów w tęczówkach i dalej będę mieszkała z niespalonym na popiół Dzieckiem z Kapusty. Za co...? Co ja wam takiego zrobiłam, wy/ty na górze, że tak mnie karzecie/karzesz...?

Czyli jednak na serio będę musiała zostać Ministrem Sportu. Do Instytutu mnie nie przyjmą. Kurde. Zniszczyliście mi moje sekundowe marzenia, _wielkie_ dzięki.

Upsik, chyba jakoś długo nie odpowiadałam tym luze... harcerzom! Jakie było pytanie? A, no tak.

- Sorry, ale nie jesteśmy zainteresowani waszymi słodyczami. Ale obok mieszka pani Clower, która ubóstwia wasze ciastka, więc idźcie do niej - powiedziałam, rzucając im wymuszony uśmiech, a następnie szybko zamknęłam drzwi. Wiedziałam, jacy harcerze umieli być upierdliwi.

- Kto to?! - wydarła się Schola.

W pierwszej chwili chciałam ją zignorować, ale uznałam, że nie warto. No wiecie, nie powinno się gniewać na Dziecko z Kapusty. Przecież jak ją wieźli w skrzyni, mogła przywalić głową w ściankę. Ale tak naprawdę, naprawdę mocno przywalić. Bardzo mocno. Tak _super_ mocno. Dobra, rozumiemy się? Dziecko z Kapusty dostało w swój głupiutki łeb i jako dobra nie-siostra powinnam być miła.

Bo przecież wtedy niektóre rzeczy trzeba wybaczyć biednym Dzieciom z Kapusty, które pewnie miały guza mózgu i nie myślały (bądź słyszały) racjonalnie, _prawda_?

- To ci harcerze!

Rozległ się tupot nóg i po chwili przede mną stanęła Schola. Włosy miała w lekkim nieładzie, ale tak to wyglądała, jak zwykle, doskonale.

Strasznie chciałabym ją zobaczyć w tej kapuście. Serio.

- Kupiłaś ich ciasteczka? - Zrobiła wielkie oczy, co podkreśliło jej długie rzęsy.

- Nie, a co?

- Kupmy je, może jeszcze daleko nie odeszli... - Chciała otworzyć drzwi, ale rzuciłam:

- Przecież nie lubisz tego świństwa! - Byłam zaskoczona, że nawet nie wspomniałam o tym, że ta harcereczka przypominała Joasię.

Trzeci punkt do Dziennika Beznadziei: _mienie za siostrę Dziecko z Kapusty_. Wtedy szykuj się na wielkie zaskoczenia i, rzecz jasna, rozczarowania.

- Tak, ale chcę się odchudzić. - Boże, niby Z CZEGO pragnęła schudnąć?! Z RESZTEK MÓZGU?! - A potrzebuję czegoś do podgryzania. A te ich ciastka się nadają. - Otworzyła drzwi i wydarła się:

- POCZEKAJCIE, JEDNAK KUPIMY WASZE CIASTKA! - Zrobiła dziwną minę. - Och, wy dalej stoicie tu... .

Walnęłam się w ręką w twarz. Ludzie, dlaczego ona zawsze musiała narobić mi wstydu?! Mówiłam, powinniśmy zamieszkać pod mostem bez niej. Mielibyśmy ładn... jakiś dach nad głową i poznalibyśmy nowych, fajnych ludzi, którzy nie myśleli tylko o szminkach i polityce oraz chudnięciu z mózgu.

Rodzice pozwoliliby mi posiadać zwierzątko. Raczej jakiegoś chrząszcza, ale lepsze to niż elektroniczny pies, który darł mordę za każdym razem jak go _przypadkiem_ kopnęłam.

Czwarty punkt w Dzienniku Beznadziei: _mieszkanie w domu z Dzieckiem z Kapusty, a nie pod mostem. I elektroniczne psy. To drugie tym bardziej._

- Dobra, to zamawiam trzy paczki zbożowych ciach. Za chwilę wracam, idę po kasę. Kiwa się wami zajmie. - Moja siostra nie dała ani mi ani im dojść do głosu. Po prostu wybiegła w poszukiwaniu drobniaków.

Kiedyś ją zabiję. Albo siebie. Choć wolałabym ją... . Byłam za piękna i za fajna, żeby pozbawiać świat mojej osoby! Natomiast Dziecka z Kapusty nawet mój chrząszcz z pod mostu by nie żałował!

Rzuciłam harcerzom niezadowolone spojrzenie, ale uznałam, że będę dla nich miła. Jeszcze dadzą Scholi spleśniałe ciastka czy coś.

Ej. To by nie było takie złe!

Uch. Albo zrobiliby jakąś ,,Zemstę harcerzy'' na mnie. No wiecie, takie coś podobne do ,,Zemsty Frajerów''. Choć, z drugiej strony, to chyba nawet to samo... .

Tak więc, będę dla nich miła. Ale, do cholery, co miałam powiedzieć do czwórki dziwaków?!

- Emm, to jak wam się sprzedaje ciastka w naszej dzielnicy? - Świetnie, Kiwa. Wyszłaś na ofiarę losu.

Mówiłam do siebie w trzeciej osoby. Zaczęło się robić dziwnie... .

- Korniszony! - wydarł się szczupły blondyn, wskazując coś za mną.

Odwróciłam się odruchowo, myśląc, czy oni aby nie są medium, a następnie poczułam bolesne uderzenie w głowę.

Punkt piąty w Dzienniku Beznadziei:_ dostawanie od nieznajomych w łeb i tracenie przytomności._

Mogłam się założyć, że pod mostem by mi się takie rzeczy nie działy!

Pssssh! Cholernie Dziecko z Kapusty!


	3. Chapter 3

**Miłego czytania! :)**

**VICTORIA**

- Zatrzymaj samochód.

- Oj Rowllens, daj spokój. Już zaraz dojeżdżamy- odrzekł Thomas wywracając oczami i ruchem głowy poprawiając sobie widoczność, bo czarne włosy opadały mu miejscami na czoło, tworząc coś w rodzaju grzywki, ale o wiele za długiej.

Spodziewałam się takiej reakcji, więc przybrawszy obojętny wyraz twarzy spojrzałam znudzona w szybę przed sobą. Jednocześnie chwyciłam za hamulec ręczny i pociągnęłam go w górę.

Zachowałam kamienną twarz, zadarłam dumnie głowę do góry i zacisnęłam usta, niewzruszona na to, że coś w aucie szczęknęło i możliwe, że zepsuło, kiedy pojazd z chorobliwym zgrzytnięciem zaczął zwalniać. Thomas od razu zahamował z wyrazem lekkiego zdumienia na buzi. Nie spodziewał się takiego ruchu z mojej strony. I dobrze, tak miało być. Teraz ja tylko wysiądę, on sobie odjedzie i już go więcej nie zobaczę.

- Kobieto, to nie mój samochód!- zawołał patrząc na mnie jak na wariatkę. I kto to mówi…

- Ty masz w ogóle prawo jazdy?!- krzyknęłam sztucznie poruszona, naciskając klamkę, żeby wysiąść.

Był szybszy- zablokował drzwi. Uniosłam głowę w jego stronę i posłałam mu miażdżące spojrzenie. Cóż, może stałoby się takie takie, gdyby mi nie odpowiedział przesłodzonym uśmiechem, którym mnie już któryś raz wnerwiał!

- Nie mam, ale to nie jest konieczne- powiedział zadowolony z siebie.

- Jak tylko wrócimy to oboje trafimy do więzienia!

- Dlatego chwilowo nie wrócimy. A poza tym, żadne z nas tam nie trafi.

- Ty trafisz!- syknęłam gniewnie.- Kiedy tylko znajdę się z powrotem w domu, naślę na ciebie gliny!

- Nie uda ci się Rowllens, uspokój się!

- Wiem jak się nazywasz! Do tego powinni cię zamknąć w wariatkowie za te bajeczki o Tarocie! Osoby chore nie mogą być przetrzymywane w kiciu, zapomniałam!

- Tanatosie mądralo, ktoś cię kiedyś uczył mitologii?!- wybuchł i również zaczął na mnie się drzeć. Ha! Czyli jednak nie był taki opanowany na jakiego wyglądał!

- Nie! Tak! Nie ważne!- warknęłam zdenerwowana, że zaczęłam się plątać.- Mam w dupie to, że twój urojony ojciec nazywa się Tanatos, Kabanos, czy też Tarot!

- To źle. Powinno cię to obchodzić, jeżeli kochasz życie.

- Kocham i dlatego chcę stąd wysiąść!- krzyknęłam wściekła i znów szarpnęłam klamkę kilka razy w nadziei, że uda mi się otworzyć drzwi, zanim on je znów zablokuje. Niestety - refleks miał bardzo dobry. Aż za dobry, żebym mogła moją szarpaniną coś zdziałać.

Przez chwilę krzyczeliśmy się na siebie na zmianę, odblokowując samochód próbą wyjścia, albo blokując drzwi do samochodu. Ja się darłam, żeby mi otworzył drzwi a on, żebym się uspokoiła.

- Otwórz to, albo wybiję szybę!- krzyknęłam w końcu wyrzucając ręce w górę, zrezygnowana i pewna, że tą metodą nic nie zdziałam.

Nic nie zrobił, więc jednocześnie wkurzona i przerażona tą sytuacją, z całej siły uderzyłam go w nos i korzystając z nieuwagi otworzyłam drzwi i dosłownie wypadłam z samochodu, potykając się o próg auta. Uderzyłam kolanami i dłońmi o jezdnię, jednak bardziej obchodziło mnie wydostanie się z tego cholernego pojazdu niż zdarcie zakolanówek i rąk.

Znajdowaliśmy się na jakimś zadupiu! Nic! Kompletnie niczego nie było widać! Wszędzie pola, jakieś wysuszone ziemie, pełne wyschniętych traw i co kilka metrów latarnie, wyłączone, bo przecież zbliżało się dopiero południe.

Podniosłam się z ziemi i pędem, potykając się o własne nogi ruszyłam przed siebie. Z czasem przestałam truchtać, tylko szybkim krokiem maszerować. Niestety, należałam do osób, które są zabójcze na krótkich dystansach (a później przez godzinę mają zadyszkę, ale to na marginesie pisząc). Miałam w poważaniu, czy złamałam mu nos (oby tak) czy nie, ale modliłam się w duchu o to, żeby dał sobie spokój i zniknął.

Nie uszłam nawet kilkunastu metrów, kiedy usłyszałam dźwięk podjeżdżającego samochodu. Odwróciłam odruchowo głowę i aż syknęłam wkurzona .

- Spadaj!- oznajmiłam poirytowana, prychając i odwracając spojrzenie oraz udając, że znalazłam coś bardzo interesującego na końcu pustej drogi, byle nie patrzeć w te ciemne oczy, których właściciel spoglądał na mnie z politowaniem.

Thomas jechał samochodem obok mnie w takim tempie jak ja szłam i wyglądał przez otwarte okno. Górną wargę miał całą czerwoną od krwi, nos trochę posiniał, ale nadal był idealnie prosty i podwójnie wnerwiający - nie dość że nie złamany, to i tak świetny. Patrzył na mnie trochę z dołu, bo przecież on siedział, a ja szłam, lecz mimo to zdawał się wywyższać.

- Rowllens, ja na serio jestem bardzo cierpliwy, ale weź nie rób scen…

Zignorowałam go i nadal poruszałam się bokiem drogi, udając, że go nie słyszę. Poprawiłam kudły, które wiatr co chwila zwiewał mi na mordkę, i przyspieszyłam kroku.

- No już. Przewietrzyłaś się, rozprostowałaś nogi? Obiecuję robić regularne postoje, skoro aż musisz aż tak się rozładowywać- rzucił znudzony.- Tylko następnym razem powiedz, a nie przechodź do rękoczynów. Wiesz, w niektórych krajach uznaliby cię za niezrównoważoną psychicznie i obcięliby ci twoje ładne dłonie.

Odpowiedziałam mu ciszą i z wysoko uniesioną głową przyspieszyłam kroku. Nie, wcale mu nie mówiłam, że chcę wysiąść z tego auta, nie, skąd ten pomysł!

- A wiesz, że ja też nie chciałem uwierzyć?- zapytał.

Miałam nadzieję, że wyglądam na pewną siebie i niewzruszoną tym psychopatą w samochodzie obok, choć w głębi siebie wrzeszczałam i chciałam uciekać. W końcu chłopak postanowił uznać moje milczenie za zainteresowanie i kontynuował:

- No tak, serio. Jak się dowiedziałem myślałem, że satyr, który mi o tym powiedział, kiedy miałem piętnaście lat to tylko efekt jakiś halucynacji. Bo wiesz Rowllens, chłopacy w moim wieku, może też w twoim, czasem popalają coś w szkolnych ubikacjach- uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. Milczałam, nie dając mu tej satysfakcji i nie włączając się w jego wywody.- No, ale kiedy dwa dni później zaatakował mnie nauczyciel, który zmienił się w coś, co przypominało wielką jaszczurkę, to twórczo odkryłem, że coś jest nie tak. Złamana ręka i połamane żebra to już nie mógł być efekt trawki.

No cudownie! Czemu musiał mnie porwać wariat i ćpun! Już nawet łysy kret od geografii byłby lepszy! Przy nim przynajmniej bym zasnęła…

- Poza tym, pewnie masz ADHD i dysleksję, zgadłem?- zapytał, nie dając sobie spokoju. Pfff! Pal licho jego spokój- nie dawał MI spokoju! Cóż, powoli zaczynałam podejrzewać, że ignorowanie go i udawanie, że dla mnie nie istnieje to nie to, i że tak go się nie pozbędę.

- Nie mam dysleksji, jedynie ADHD. Podobno. I to leciutkie- odrzekłam, stając przodem do auta i patrząc na niego. Nie wiedziałam, co mnie podkusiło, ale nachyliłam się i oparłam o otwarte okno. Patrzyłam mu dokładnie w te ciemne oczy, moja twarz znajdowała się prawie na przeciwko jego.

- Thomas, mój drogi, możesz wreszcie dać mi spokój? - zapytałam, siląc się na miękki i spokojny głos, który nie wyrażałby jak mocno byłam na niego zła.

Chłopak uniósł jedną brew i wyglądał jakby chciał się roześmiać.

- Zrobimy tak: odwieziesz mnie do jakiegoś miasta, tam wypuścisz, zwrócisz wolność, wysadzisz mnie przy pierwszej budce telefonicznej i już się więcej nie zobaczymy- uśmiechnęłam się promiennie i wytarłam mu kciukiem pozostałości krwi, która pociekła mu z nosa, kiedy go w niego walnęłam. Jakaś część mojej podświadomości gratulowała mi celnego i skutecznego aktu samoobrony.

Szatyn nadal sprawiał wrażenie rozbawionego i wyglądał na takiego, co ma bardzo poważne wątpliwości, co ja odwalam. Cóż, nie tylko on- ja też nie byłam, ale jednak skrajna desperacja robi swoje.

Już miał coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy moją uwagę przykuł dźwięk nadjeżdżającego samochodu. Uniosłam trochę się na łokciach, nadal opierając się o opuszczoną szybę. Moim oczom ukazał się samochód, stosunkowo blisko. jakbym teraz zaczęła krzyczeć, żeby kierowca mnie stąd zabrał, zdążyłabym uciec temu psychicznemu synowi Taro... Tanatosa?

Jednak nim zdążyłam się odezwać, czerwony fiat podjechał bliżej, zwolnił przy nas a z samochodu wychyliła się głowa starszej kobiety, która spojrzała się na mnie z obrzydzeniem i krzyknęła:

- Dziewczyno, trochę szacunku do siebie!

Wyprostowałam się gwałtownie i prawie nie otworzyłam ust ze zdumienia i oburzenia. Wmurowało mnie w ziemię, dosłownie. Thomas, najpierw nic nie mówił, ale widząc moją minę i kiedy chyba dotarło do niego, co ta kobieta miała na myśli, zaniósł się takim śmiechem, że aż opadł na fotel i zaczął głośno rechotać. Bezczelny dziad!

Ja natomiast poczerwieniałam i zamiast błagać właścicielki odjeżdżającego czerwonego samochodu, by poczekała i zabrała mnie ze sobą, krzyknęłam do niej kilka przekleństw i że ja mam odpowiednią ilość szacunku do siebie a na odchodne pokazałam jej wysoko uniesioną rękę ze środkowym palcem.

Jak ona śmiała wsiąść mnie za jakąś prostytutkę?! O Boże, niewiarygodne! Co jeszcze?! Czy ten dzień może być lepszy?!

- No Rowllens, przynajmniej wiemy, że na tyle podbiłem twoje serce, że nie miałaś ochoty mnie opuszczać.

- Zamknij się- przerwałam mu ostro, znów stając wyprostowana przy aucie, tym razem na wszelki wypadek się nie schylając.- Nie pojechałam z tamtą babcią, właśnie przez mój szacunek do samej siebie. Obraziła mnie!

- _Chica_, nie denerwuj się, tylko wsiadaj i jedziemy dalej- westchnął, patrząc na mnie wyczekująco i trochę ze zmęczeniem. Miałam to gdzieś, jakkolwiek byłby zmęczony, albo chciał wziąć mnie na litość miałam to głęboko gdzieś.

- Nie wyjeżdżaj mi tu z żadną '_chica_', Włochu jeden- zawołałam, unosząc rękę i wskazując na niego ostrzegawczo palcem, jakby ten gest miałby dodać mi groźności.

- Właściwie, jak już, to Hiszpanie jeden- poprawił mnie z obojętnością.- Ale mogę cię zapewnić, że jestem stu procentowym Amerykaninem z Angielskim pochodzeniem jedynie. No i może greckim po ojcu. No wiesz, bogowie greccy. Tak jak ty z resztą- dodał, zerkając na mnie i lekko unosząc kąciki ust. Jeżeli chciał mnie tym wkurzyć, to mu się udało.

- Nie jestem żadnym grekiem! Ani ty!

- Jesteś- posłał mi przesłodzoną minkę i mrugnął jednym okiem. Zacisnęłam dłonie mocniej w pięści i zagryzłam wargę kiwając głową, żeby tylko nie wybuchnąć. Miałam niewiarygodnie wielką ochotę

- A ty jesteś kretynem!- warknęłam i ruszyłam w bok, przez pola. Nie była to najbystrzejsza odpowiedź, jednak nic lepszego nie przyszło mi w tamtej chwili do głowy.

Po dwudziestu metrach, musiałam jednak się zatrzymać i uznać, że najwyraźniej jestem skazana na towarzystwo Thomasa. Nie przewidziałam tylko tego, że wszystko było ogrodzone i nie miałam jak dalej iść. Rozgoryczona odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam, że chłopak wysiadł z samochodu i opierał się o jego bok. Wyglądał jak jakiś aktor, grający w filmach akcji. Albo szpiegowskich. Jedną rękę trzymał w kieszeni, w drugiej nadpalonego papierosa, którego właśnie skończył, bo zaciągnął się i z wprawą przydeptał butem, kiedy rzucił go na jezdnię obok siebie.

- Znalazłaś coś?- zawołał w moją stronę, kiedy zaczęłam się cofać i do niego wracać. Brzmiało to tak, jakby serio się interesował, jakich odkryć dokonałam na tym durnym polu.- Zmęczyłaś się, czy stęskniłaś za mną?- posłał mi złośliwy uśmiech, który zignorowałam. Zamiast tego, znów podjęłam próbę ucieczki przed siebie drogą.

- Rowllens, ja rozumiem, że mi nie wierzysz, ale krzątając się w kółko, nic nie zdziałasz- usłyszałam jego głos za sobą.- Najbliższe miasteczko, znajduje się osiem kilometrów za nami.

I kto miał największego farta na świecie? No kto?! Oczywiście, że ja miałam! Nie miałam już żadnego pomysłu, żadnej deski ratunku! Zdruzgotana beznadziejnością mojej sytuacji, stwierdziłam, że jedyne co mogę teraz zrobić, to czekać następny samochód, który będzie tędy przejeżdżał, albo namówienie Thomasa na powrót… Jedno było równie możliwe co drugie. A właściwie niemożliwe.

Odwróciłam się z goryczą i wróciłam do mojego porywacza. Krzyżując ręce przykucnęłam na masce pojazdu, bokiem do niego, udając, że nie istnieje. Bardzo chciałam, żeby tak było, bo coraz mniej to wszystko mi się podobało. No, tak właściwie to nigdy nie uważałam tego za fajne, ale teraz przekraczało najśmielsze oczekiwania.

Thomas zaśmiał się ze mnie cicho, dając mi chwilę na siedzenie obrażonej na masce i zadzieranie głowy do góry. Nigdy nie umiałam się zachować kiedy byłam zła, zawsze wyglądało to zbyt teatralnie, ponieważ w innym przypadku nie okazywałabym żadnych emocji. Najzwyczajniej nie czułam potrzeby, wiec żeby pokazać swój gniew i to jak bardzo jestem wściekła, musiała grać.

Thomas po pewnym czasie, niby od niechcenia, podszedł do mnie i stanął przede mną. Wiatr zwiewał mu czarne włosy na twarz, jednak on ich nawet nie odgarnął. I tak było doskonale widać te drwiące oczy i szelmowski uśmiech.

- Już?- zapytał.- Skończyłaś?

Prychnęłam urażona, ale pokiwałam głową.

- Tak. A teraz tłumacz się, bo zachowujesz się jakbyś uciekł z oddziału ze szpitala dla chorych psychicznie.

Thomas stłumił śmiech rozbawiony moją miną, ale oparł się o maskę srebrnego samochodu obok mnie i wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Wyciągnął kolejnego i zapalił.

- Więc, jak już ci mówiłem, ale mi nie wierzysz…- tu rzucił mi karcące spojrzenie, po czym zaciągnął się papierosem.- Mitologia grecka to prawda. Bogowie romansują ze śmiertelnikami, potem jak to zwykle się dzieje, kończą w łóżku i rodzą się dzieci śmiertelników i bogów, czyli herosi- powiedział beznamiętnie, jakby tłumaczył bobasowi, dlaczego kaczuszki są żółte a listki zielone. Spojrzał przed siebie i znów wetknął papierosa do ust. Patrzyłam na niego przerażona i jedyne co wpadło mi do głowy i co też powiedziałam to:

- C-co?

Thomas odwrócił głowę w moją stronę i gwałtownie opuścił rękę z papierosem w dół, patrząc na mnie z dezaprobatą i konsternacją.

- Boże, Rowllens, nie mów, że muszę ci wyjaśniać skąd się biorą dzieci… Aż tyle nie będę dla nich robił, co najwyżej mogę ci poopowiadać o bocianach.

- Nie, wiem jak to się robi!- oburzyłam się, lekko rumieniąc się.- Ale to, że bogowie rob…- zaczęłam, ale chłopak mi przerwał.

- Słuchaj, oni też mogą chcieć czasem zrobić coś fajnego, nie zabraniaj im zaciągać innych do łóżka.

- Nie! Nie o to mi chodzi, idioto!- zawołałam poirytowana tym, że mimo iż Thomas doskonale wiedział o co mi chodzi, musiał mnie podrażnić.- Daj mi skończyć!- Chłopak uśmiechnął się zwycięsko ale już nie powiedział nic więcej.- Więc sugerujesz, że ja też jestem taką mieszanką? I ty też? I możemy nawet być spokrewnieni…?

- Owszem. Ale w to ostatnie raczej wątpię, jakoś nie wydajesz się być moją siostrą.

- Czemu?- zapytałam. Thomas zmieszał się na sekundę, ale szybko odparł:

- Nie wyglądasz na córkę boga śmierci.

- Więc czyją cór…Nie! Stop!- zawołałam wykonując gest, jakbym chciałam wszystko odepchnąć od siebie.- Mnie to nie obchodzi, jestem córką Heleny Rowllens i Adriana Blacka, a nie żadnego boga! Jestem Victoria Rowllens, mój ojciec odszedł, mam nazwisko matki, mam cudowne życie, jestem normalna!

Thomas zaczął się śmiać na co ja fuknęłam oburzona i skrzyżowałam ręce na piersi.

- Reagujesz jak każdy.- Jego głos był melancholijny, niczym nie emanujący, wręcz współczujący.-To się robi nawet śmieszne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że za miesiąc będę patrzył jak biegasz po lesie w antycznej zbroi z mieczem i będziesz zabijała potwory. Ewentualnie może tak jak ja teraz przekonywała innych niedowiarków, że mówisz im prawdę.

Popatrzyłam na niego z obrzydzeniem i strachem. No proszę was… Powiedzcie, że nie tylko ja spotkałam chłopaka, który ma jakieś takie nie na miejscu myśli i fantazje. Błagam, nie mówcie, że to prawda…

- A możesz mi to jakoś udowodnić?- zapytałam w końcu i podciągnęłam się wyżej na maskę samochodu, tak, że nogi zwisały mi kilka centymetrów nad ziemię.

- Owszem- uśmiechnął się.- Jak tylko dasz się znów gdzieś zawieść, to ci to wszystko objaśnię z dowodami. Zobaczysz cały Obóz Herosów, poznasz Chejrona, może nawet cię uznają- odrzekł jakby mówił do mnie jak do małej dziewczynki, która właśnie zapytała się, czy wróżki istnieją. A on potwierdzał…

- Tak, albo mnie gdzieś wywieziesz, zgwałcisz i zabijesz, a moje ciało potem znajdą zakopane w jakimś rowie- prychnęłam podciągając rękawy bluzki wyżej.- Po pięciu latach, całkiem dobrze zachowane. A potem zrobię karierę aktorską w dokumencie z moimi zwłokami w roli głównej.

- Kusząca propozycja, ale jednak nie skorzystam. Przynajmniej z części z zabijaniem, nad pierwszymi czynnościami się zastanowię- odrzekł, posyłając mi łobuzerski uśmiech i mrugając niby zalotnie, ale tutaj miało to być raczej gestem, który służył rozdrażnieniu mnie.- Wiesz, jakbyś nie zgodziła się ze mną dalej pojechać, to zawsze mogę cię odwieść do domu.

- Co?!- zawołałam oburzona prostując się i patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.- To po co była ta cała szopka z zamykaniem mi drzwi a potem ściganiem mnie?- Zrobiłam obrażoną minę.

- Z zamykaniem drzwi to było bardziej jak zabawa, nie uważasz?

- Nie.

- No tak, niektórzy nie mają za grosz humoru- westchnął ironizując. Skończył już papierosa więc zrzucił go na ziemię i ponownie przydeptał butem.- A to ze ściganiem cię, chyba sama rozumiesz, że szłaś w złą stronę. I patrząc na twoją figurę, niezwykle pociągającą z resztą, to sądzę, że umarłabyś jakbyś przeszła jeszcze ze dwa kilometry- odrzekł spokojnie a ja poczułam, jak robię się czerwona.

Mmm, miałam pociągającą figurę... To byłoby nawet miłe, zapominając o tym, że ten chłopak mnie porwał i nadal nie wiedziałam po co…! Chyba, że miałam uwierzyć w tą paranoiczną wersję w udziałem Zeusa, Ateny, Tanatosa i reszty wesołej gromadki bogów, która jest tylko wymysłem tępych starożytnych greków.

- Więc jeżeli nie masz mi tego jak udowodnić, odwieź mnie do domu- zażądałam. Thomas uśmiechnął się i przechylił głowę.

- Tak? A jak zaatakuję cię jakiś potwór, to co powiem na twoim pogrzebie? Przepraszam, ale zginęła przez swoją głupotę i przez to, że była zbyt ślepa i uparta?- zapytał przyglądając mi się rozbawiony.

- Niby czemu nagle miałby mnie atakować jakiś potwór?- spytałam.- A poza tym, nie masz zaproszenia na mój pogrzeb, jeżeli kiedykolwiek takowy się odbędzie.

- Bo wiesz o tym, kim jesteś. Wtedy nie wiedziałaś i byłaś bezpieczna. Teraz, jak to mówią… śmierdzisz i łatwiej cię namierzyć.

No cóż, nie mogłam powiedzieć, że mnie nie przytkało oraz w pewien sposób nie wystraszyło… Istniała maleńka szansa, że mówił on prawdę, nie? I co wtedy? Co jeżeli naprawdę jakiś 'potwór' mnie znajdzie? Albo nawet mamę, bo sprowadzę na nią zagrożenie?

- To czemu nie możesz zrobić, żebym zapomniała, hmmm? Jak uciekliśmy z komisariatu, mówiłeś, że oni zapomną czy coś- wymyśliłam w końcu i dumna ze swojego pomysłu spojrzałam na Thomasa.

- To tak nie działa. Mgła, czyli coś w rodzaju iluzji, która zasłania rzeczy magiczne przed śmiertelnikami może najwyżej sprawić, że w ich oczach stanę się zwykłym szarym policjantem, którego nikt nie pamięta. No, na pewno niezwykle przystojnym policjantem, ale jednak nie zapiszę się w ich wspomnieniach. A ten wypadek uznają za wybuch jakiej starej bomby, która była zakopana w szkole od kilkunastu lat.

- Czyli jestem nie winna?- zapytała zdumiona.- Znaczy się, to nie moja wina, ale nawet jakby była, to jednak jestem oczyszczona?

- Tak- odrzekł, a ja odetchnęłam z ulgą. Przynajmniej tyle dobrego. Ciekawe, czy za pomocą tej całej Chmury, czy jak to się nazywało, można by sprawić, żeby myśleli, że to geograf podłożył tą bombę…

- Więc zrób, żebym ja zapomniała i żaden potwór- zaakcentowałam to słowo, żeby poczuł, że śmieszy mnie to o czym mówi- mnie nie zabił, co?

- Nie, bo nie jesteś śmiertelnikiem. A poza tym, już śmierdzisz. Zapach herosów się tak jakby...włączył.

I nagle zgasił wszystkie moje marzenia, że ten cyrk się zakończy. Wrócę do mamy, która pewnie jest przerażona, że nie wróciłam ze szkoły, siedzi sama w domu, nie ma z kim porozmawiać nie licząc telefonu, albo sąsiadki. O Boże, co ona zrobi beze mnie?! Jakbym wróciła miałaby przynajmniej na kogo powrzeszczeć a tak to… Jestem wyrodną córką, oznajmiłam sobie samej, karając się za to, co dziś nawyprawiałam.

- Wiesz, właściwie mogę ci udowodnić, że nie kłamię- odezwał się w końcu Thomas. Wpatrywał się w jakiś punkt nad lasem, nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Raczej na kogoś, kto jest zmęczony, ale przyparty do muru i musi coś zrobić. Co oznaczało, że mój strajk wsiadaniowy-do-samochou jest skuteczny i chłopak nie wie co ze mną zrobić

- Udowadniaj- rzuciłam lekko i spojrzałam na niego znudzona.

- Nawet jeżeli okaże się, że mam nadnaturalne zdolności? Jesteś pewna, że chcesz o tym wiedzieć?

- Tak- oznajmiłam twardo, nie dając się zniechęcić. Skoro tak mu zależy, niech się wysili i mnie zaskoczy. Choć wolałam, żeby odstawił mnie do domu.

- Bo wiesz Rowllens… Niektórzy półbogowie, mają po boskich rodzicach zdolności związanie z ich dziedziną. Nadprzyrodzone czasem, częściej po prostu są w czymś lepsze od innych z danego zakresu.

- Czekam.

- Jesteś pewna? Nie będziesz miała mnie potem za psychopatę, mordercę?- zapytał powątpiewając.

- Już cię za takiego mam, więc się nie krępuj- odrzekłam gładko, rzucając mu wyzywające spojrzenie. Chłopak wywrócił oczyma, ale skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Ruchem podbródka wskazał w stroną lasu, niedaleko drogi. Gęste, zielone gałęzie zasłaniały słońce tak, że drzewa tworzyły coś w rodzaju jednolitej plamy może z kilometr przed nami. Uniosłam głowę i podążyłam za jego spojrzeniem.

- Widzisz tego jastrzębia, co krąży nad drzewami?- zapytał mnie, na co ja przymrużyłam oczy.

Faktycznie, nad puszczą, w powietrzu koła zataczał jakiś ptak. Nie miałam pojęcia, czy to jastrząb, sokół czy orzeł, ale na pewno jakiś drapieżnik. Krążył powoli, zataczając nieregularne koła. Poczułam wzrok Thomasa na sobie, więc kiwnęłam głową, że owszem, widzę.

- Jastrząb, bardzo ładny i stosunkowo niewielki drapieżnik. Widzisz jak lata? Szuka zwierzyny, skupiony i pełen życia.

Już miałam się zapytać, czemu robi mi wykład przyrodniczy, kiedy nagle stało się coś dziwnego. Jastrząb zatrzymał się na ułamek sekundy w powietrzu, tylko po to, żeby po chwili bezwładnie opaść w dół. Zmarszczyłam brwi.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że akurat teraz będzie pikował do polowania?- zapytałam nie do końca rozumiejąc o co chodzi.- I czemu to ma mnie przekonać?

- Rowllens, ten ptak nie poluje. On spadł. Jestem synem śmierci, jak myślisz, nadprzyrodzone moce w moim wypadku co mogą oznaczać? Że umiem ciskać piorunami, czy gadać do roślinek?

Zamrugałam kilka razy, aż w końcu pojęłam sens jego wypowiedzi i wcześniejszej rozmowie. Odruchowo wytrzeszczyłam oczy, wpatrując się pomiędzy drzewa.

Jastrząb, on na pewno tylko zanurkował bo jakiegoś gryzonia. Pełna zdumienia i niepokoju, bez mrugania, wyszukiwałam na niebie nawet najmniejszej czarnej kropki. Czegokolwiek. Zaraz wyfrunie i odleci, a Thomas wyjdzie na frajera, który chciał mnie nabrać. Jednak nic takiego się nie wydarzyło.

- Czy…czy ty go…- zaczęłam jąkając się i pokazując palcem w stronę powietrza nad lasem, z którego nadal nie wyłaniał się jastrząb, tak jak powinien. Thomas pokiwał głową.

- Na twoje życzenie- odrzekł ponuro się uśmiechając.- Tylko nie patrz się teraz na mnie jak na seryjnego mordercę, jasne? Nigdy nie zabiłem człowieka. Tylko kiedyś niechcący kota… i teraz tego ptaka.

Uniosłam ironicznie brwi ściskając usta. Nie, wcale nie będę się tak patrzyła na człowieka, który zabił zwierze samym spojrzeniem! To jest chore! Ale jednak się wydarzyło! O mamo, on zabił nie dotykając! A może ten ptak był chory na…nie wiem! Może miał złamane skrzydło i od nadmiernego wysiłku w końcu coś mu się zepsuł i dlatego spadł, co? Wcale nie zginął! Albo to przypadek. Jakiś myśliwy w niego trafił. Thomas ma w tym lesie pomocnika, który miał strzelać i… Moje argumenty brzmiały głupio nawet w moich myślach. Żadne nie był adekwatny do sytuacji. Wszystkie brzmiały śmiesznie i nie sprawiały, że miałam wymówkę by mu nie uwierzyć.

Spojrzałam się na niego starając się nie uciec z wrzaskiem. Może on jednak mówił prawdę… Cóż, jednak żaden normalny człowiek nie umie czegoś takiego zrobić. To są zdolności…nieludzkie.

- Chodź, siedzimy tu już ponad godzinę- mruknął odwracając się i powoli krocząc do samochodu. Z kieszeni marynarki wyjął papierosy i zapalił jednego, trzeciego. Strasznie dużo palił, zauważyłam.- Jest już ta pora, że nie przyjedziemy na miejsce dziś. W nocy nie odważę się jechać- ciągnął obojętnie, gestykulując ręką.- No chodź Rowllens.

Ja jednak się nie ruszyłam. Chyba byłam zbyt zdumiona tym, co się właśnie stało. A co jeżeli on miał rację i ja faktycznie byłam jakimś mutantem? Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu kiedy spojrzałam na swoje ręce dostrzegłam, że się trzęsą. Błękitne bransoletki uderzały o siebie, a zawieszki i łańcuszki cicho dzwoniły jak zawsze, tylko teraz bez mojego pozwolenia. Przeczesałam palcami nerwowo włosy. W tym czasie chłopak zauważył, że nadal stoję jak słup przed autem i nie ruszyłam się z miejsca. Zatrzymał się i zawrócił. Kiedy znalazł się tuż przede mną, wyciągnął w moją stronę fajki.

- Chcesz?- zapytał, wyjmując wolną ręką z ust swojego, już do połowy wypalonego. Uniósł drugą rękę wyżej i wypuścił z ust dym po pecie wysoko w górę. Miał w sobie jakąś taką grację i styl jak to robił...

- Mam szesnaście lat- zauważyłam niechętnie wpatrując się w jego wyciągniętą rękę i paczkę. Cieszyłam się, że nie wypytuje się mnie o wrażenia. Choć chyba on również był mi wdzięczny, że nie drążę tematu.

- No faktycznie- mruknął i popatrzył na mnie z politowaniem.- Szesnaście lat to wiek, gdzie nikt nie pali a tym bardziej nie ćpa. Nie mówiąc już o alkoholu i innych- skwitował poważnie po czym dorzucił:- Ja miałem czternaście, kiedy zacząłem.

Popatrzyłam się na niego, nie bardzo wiedząc co robić, ani co się ze mną dzieje. To, ze ten latający kurak zginął, było jednak jakimś dowodem. Więc to wszystko miało być prawdą? Nie chciałam w to uwierzyć. Thomas kiwnął ze zrozumieniem głową i schował paczkę do wewnętrznej kiszeni marynarki.

- Albo daj jednego- jęknęłam i aż się skrzywiłam słysząc jak żałośnie brzmię.

- Masz tego- odrzekł i oddał mi swojego, do poły wypalonego. Jeszcze przed chwilą zaprotestowałabym, ale teraz było mi to jakoś tak dziwnie obojętne... Nie myślałam za bardzo co robię, chyba to przez ten stres. Poza tym, co złego w tym, że zapalę. Dziś i tak już zbyt wiele rzeczy się wydarzyło, nikt nie będzie o tym pamiętał.

To nie było tak, że śmierć jakiegoś jastrzębia zrobiła na mnie takie wrażenie, nie. Tylko to było dowodem na to, że ja nie jestem do końca normalna. A przynajmniej chłopak, który mnie porwał. I on uważa, że ja też. I nagle uświadomiłam sobie, że żyłam w jakimś złudzeniu prawdy, która nagle wyszła na jaw, a ja, zupełnie na nią nie gotowa, za cholerę nie miałam pomysłu, ani pojęcia co ze sobą począć w jej obliczu.

Z obojętnością spojrzałam się na papierosa, którego trzymałam między palcami a kiedy zaciągnęłam się, nawet nie zaczęłam kasłać. Po prostu zrobiło mi się tak niedobrze, że nie byłam w stanie nic powiedzieć. Ale ten smród przynajmniej sprawił, że jakimś magicznym sposobem się uspokoiłam.

- Paliłaś kiedyś?- zapytał, na co szybko pokręciłam głową.- Nie? A nawet nie zwymiotowałaś- zdumiał się i wzruszył ramionami.

Thomas położył mi rękę na plecach i poprowadził do samochodu. Może to nawet i lepiej, bo czułam się tak, jakbym zaraz miała uderzyć czołem o pierwszy lepszy słup przy drodze, albo zemdleć. Znowu otworzył mi drzwi, poczekał aż wsiądę zanim je zamknął. Zaraz potem usłyszałam warczenie silnika i nawet nie pamiętałam, kiedy wreszcie przegrałam walkę ze snem.

**KIWA **

Kiedy tylko odzyskałam przytomność, miałam wrażenie, że za chwilę zwymiotuję. Moja głowa wydawała się ciężka jak nigdy, a każdy mięsień piekł mnie żywym ogniem. Jeśli tak czują się ludzie po kacu, to nigdy nie będę piła żadnych alkoholowych napoi, naprawdę. Będę je podawać swoim przyszłym wkurzającym teściom, żeby mieli takie cholerne bóle łba i dawali mi spokój. Uch, bądź będę wysyłała im w ostateczności ciasteczka z trutką na szczury... . Choć znając nasze czasy już powstały trucizny dla ,,rodziców'', a szczególnie ,,matek''. Ooooo, może były dla Dzieci z Kapusty!

Zapamiętać: _sprawdzić czy istnieją trutki dla starszych sióstr._

A zresztą, po co mi wydawać kasę! Wystarczy, żeby zjedli jakieś moje danie. Przecież ja jakimś cholernym cudem przypaliłam wodę żadne świństwo nie dorówna mojemu talentowi kulinarnemu!

Tak, wiem, jestem niesamowicie skromna.

Chciałam otworzyć wreszcie oczy, aby przerwać swoją kuchenną spowiedź, ale powieki ważyły chyba z tonę, więc jedynie leżałam na plecach w bez ruchu. Wtedy dobiegły do mnie głosy. I nie, na szczęście nie chodziło o te w mojej główce... . Chyba. Ej, a co jeśli ja zwariowałam?! Wtedy byłoby serio możliwe, że jestem spokrewniona ze Scholastyką - bycie normalną inaczej jest jakoś raczej dziedziczne, co nie? O nieeee, JA NIE CHCĘ BYĆ Z NIĄ SPOKREWNIONA! No i, rzecz jaśniutka, nie miałam zamiaru być drugą Belatrix, ale i tak: JA NIE CHCĘ BYĆ Z NIĄ SPOKREWNIONA!

- Po co stosowaliście takie drastyczne metody? Nie mogliście po prostu...

- Nie, nie mogliśmy, Chejronie. Ona nie była tam sama, ale z siostrą. - Nie znałam tego głosu, jednak należał do jakieś dziewczyny.

Pssssh, debile nic nie wiedzieli! Przecież Schola to cofnięta w gatunku _Lalkas Pospolitus Makijażus_, a nie moja siostra! Nawet widać po mordzie - zawsze miała tam charakterystyczne dla tego gatunku jaskrawe powieki, które miały przyciągnąć samców! Toż to oczywiste! No naprawdę, żyję na tym świecie z jakimiś idiotami. Idę się pociąć mydłem. W płynie.

- Powinniście zastosować Mgłę! - rzucił mężczyzna, lekko już zdenerwowany.

Mgłę?! Jak to mieli zastosować mgłę?! Przecież nie da się - to zjawisko pogodowe, a nie jakiś gaz pieprzowy, namiot, zasłona lub... kurtyna. Choć byłoby fajnie, gdyby miała jakąś potężną moc: _,,Oto przed wami potężna mgła, kurtyna, która zakryje twoje najgorsze, wstydliwe wspomnienia. Do kupienia w Lidlu tylko za 9.99!''_

- Nie rozumiesz! Już mieliśmy na sobie Mgłę, ta jej siostra miała nas zobaczyć jako jednego człowieka, listonosza. Zamiast tego ujrzała nas naprawdę! - Dziewczyna teraz mówiła niewiarygodnie szybko, tupiąc przy tym nogą ze złości.

- Sugerujesz, że ona widzi przez Mgłę? - Pytanie zawisło jak chmura gradowa i nawet ja wyczułam napięcie panujące w tym miejscu.

Przez pierwszą sekundę leżałam nadal nieruchomo, a trybiki w moim mózgu nagle zaczęły pracować z zawrotną prędkością. Wreszcie mój ,,genialny'' móżdżek doszedł do tego, że coś było nie tak. W łbie co chwilę pojawiały się pytania: _,,Co ja tu robię?'', ,,Co się stało?''. _Próbowałam sobie przypomnieć ostatnie, co pamiętam. Tak więc, byli harcerze, rozmawiałam z Scholastyką o ich ciastkach, a następnie... nic. Pustka, zero, czarna otchłań. Mój lęk, wcześniej nie istniejący, teraz eksplodował jak bomba atomowa.

Porwali mnie. Boże. Ktoś. Mnie. Porwał.

Punkt szósty w dzienniku Beznadziei: _Bycie porwanym przez jakiś debili, którzy nie rozróżniali gatunków Makijażusów._

Chciałam krzyczeć, rzucić się do ucieczki, ale wiedziałam, że to mi nic nie da. Nadal byłam oszołomiona i wystraszona - to złe połączenie, nie _myślałam do końca jasno._ Choć zresztą ja zwykle nie _myślałam jasno_, lecz teraz zapewne miałam poziom intelektualny ziemniaka. Nie obrażając ziemniaków, oczywiście.

Punkt siódmy w Dzienniku Beznadziei: _Inteligencja ziemniaka. Och, no i porwanie! Choć o tym już wspominałam w szóstym punkcie... ale raczej porwanie zasługuje na bycie w dwóch punktach, nie uważacie? A może jed... ._

_Kurde, Kiwa, skup się._

No dobra... Jeśli chciałam wiedzieć gdzie jestem oraz, rzecz jasna, czy miałam w ogóle szanse uciec (miejmy nadzieje, że nagle pojawi się Batman z Batspółką i mnie uratuje! Albo lepiej nie - jaka normalna dziewczyna chciałaby być wybawiona przez faceta w rajtuzach?! Buahahaha, na szczęście nie byłam zwyczajna!). Jednak nie mogłam otworzyć oczu, bo ci porywacze zauważyliby, że jednak (nie)stety mózg mi pracował, więc będę polegać na innych zmysłach.

- Czyli jej siostra też może być...?

Też może być kujonką? Taaa. Schola jako kujonka! Pewnie nosiłaby aparat na zęby z różowymi gumkami, koszulę w kratę, pielęgniarskie buty i takie okulary jak denka od słoików. I na stówę zachowywałaby się niczym totalna frajerka... . Latałaby z prześcieradłem przyczepionym do pleców i dziwnymi okrzykami bojowymi z niezrozumiałych gier. Masakra. No chyba, że byłaby fajnym kujonem... .

Cholera, skup się! Potem sobie pokombinujesz na temat beznadziejnego wyglądu niektórych uczniów.

Zamiast myśleć nad ilości osób w pokoju, uznałam, że bezpieczniejsze będzie dowiedzenie się, gdzie byłam. Nadal starałam się oddychać miarowo, ale teraz skupiłam się na zapachu.

Niemal od razu poczułam płyn do polerowania drewna i jakieś drogie perfumy. Te dwa zapachy były dla mnie jak najbardziej znajome. Często w domu, gdy jadłam, musiałam wdychać zapach tego chemikalia przez dużą ilość sosnowych mebli (jeśli mi włosy kiedyś wypadną, to dzwonię po odszkodowanie!), no i Scholastyka zawsze pachniała różnymi kosmetykami (wreszcie to, że wylewała na siebie flakonik perfum przed każdym wyjściem, przydało się do czegoś oprócz powiększania Dziury Ozonowej).

_Czyli jestem w jakimś miejscu, gdzie znajduje się coś z drewna._

- Nie jest, ale może widzieć. Ciekawe. - Znowu ta dziewczyna.

Odetchnęłam głębiej, ryzykując złapanie, jednak nikt tego nie zauważył. Natomiast ja wyczułam znajomy smród, który zawsze sprawiał, że oczy mi łzawiły przez alergię. _Trawa._

Do tego czuć było nutkę jeszcze czegoś innego, bardzo słodkiego. Prawdopodobnie znajdowało się to tu w dużych ilościach. _Chyba maliny lub truskawki._

No i te powietrze wydawało się dziwne. Zbyt świeże. _Gdzieś daleko od jakiejkolwiek drogi._

Czyli ogółem: jestem w miejscu, gdzie są meble z drewna. Znajduje się tu mnóstwo trawy, gdzieś tam występują sadzonki truskawek lub malin, wszystko daleko od autostrady.

_Pieprzona skubana cholera, wywieźli mnie na jakieś pole! Bosz, mam nadzieję, że pierwszy raz w życiu się mylę... . Ale to mało możliwe, przecież jestem genialnym, sadystycznym dzieckiem, które dostaje piątki za dziobanie koleżanki w plecy._

Prawda o moim położeniu uderzyła we mnie jak rozpędzony tir i sprawiła, że z odruchu przygryzłam wargę.

- Ona nie śpi!

Kurde. Teraz albo nigdy!

Natychmiast otworzyłam oczy, przez co zadudniło mi w głowie, jednak nie zaważając na to, wstałam. Ciało nadal mnie bolało, tak jakbym przebiegła parę kilometrów, ale moje nogi trzymały się prosto. Ogarnęłam dzikim spojrzeniem pokój: duży, ze stołem do ping-ponga i rzędem drewnianych krzeseł oraz, rzecz jasna, upragnionymi drzwiami.

Jednak od wyjścia dzielili mnie jakiś chłopak, dziewczyna i facet na wózku inwalidzkim.

_Czas się zabawić._

W następnej sekundzie uderzyłam w podłogę z jękiem, przymykając lekko powieki i udając nieprzytomną_. _Od walnięcia w glebę zabolał mnie policzek, ale nic mnie to nie obchodziło. Trzeba grać.

- Co jej się stało? - zawołał młodzieniec. Słyszałam jak podbiega do mnie.

_No, chodź bliżej..._

Kiedy chwycił mnie za ramię, szybko obróciłam się z lewego boku na plecy i złapałam go za nadgarstek. Drugą ręką przywaliłam mu z całej siły w twarz, a konkretnie w nos. Jasnowłosy syknął, wypuszczając powietrze przez zęby i mimowolnie się cofnął, łapiąc się za krwawiący nochal. Poderwałam się z ziemi i rzuciłam w kierunku drzwi. Jednak, żeby do nich dotrzeć, musiałam przebiec w okół stołu, co wszystko utrudniło. Laska o żywo rudych lokach w pomarańczowej koszulce zastąpiła mi drogę, wyginając usta w groźny grymas.

Co robić? Co robić? Czemu na wychowaniu fizycznym nie uczą, jak masz się zachować, gdy atakuje cię jakaś Wariatka-Daltonistka?!

_A może uczą... ._

Postanowiłam zrobić to co zawsze, gdy chciałam przebiec przez boisko z piłką od kosza. Wrzasnęłam na całe gardło ,,Aaaaaaaa!'' i poleciałam jak z procy, nie myśląc o tym czy kogoś staranuję. Ruda miała dobry instynkt przetrwania, bo od razu uskoczyła w bok, a ja dopadłam klamki od drzwi i mocno ją pociągnęłam.

Otworzyły się! Ale beznadziejni ci porywacze, że też się piętnastolatce dali się wykiwać.

STOP, coś tu nie gra! To było za łatwe! Co jeśli oni mają na zewnątrz seryjnego mordercę, który tylko czeka na to, żeby mi odciąć głowę?! Swoim krzykiem go tylko zawiadomiłam o tym, że uciekałam... . Jeny, ale muszę coś zrobić, nie mogłam stać tu jak słup soli. Równie dobrze za chwilę gościu ze spłaszczonym nochalem mnie zaatakuje. Raz się żyje.

Szarpnięciem otworzyłam do końca drzwi i wybiegłam na zewnątrz.

Przede mną znajdowało się około pięćdziesięciu osób w pomarańczowych, flanelowych koszulkach, identycznych jaką miała na sobie Wariatka-Daltonistka.

Ludzie, trafiłam na całą sektę popranych dzieciaków z zerowym gustem!

- Nie wiem, co sobie myślicie, ale moja mama to genialna adwokat! Jeśli zaraz mnie nie wypuścicie to...! - warczałam, posyłając wściekłe spojrzenia moim porywaczom.

- To co? Uderzy nas swoją teczuszką w dokumentami? - zadrwiła Ruda Wariatka, a następnie skierowała się do kogoś z siedzących przy stole. - Dais, podaj mi papiery tej smarkuli.

- Nie podam ci! - rzuciła buntowniczo niejaka Dais - Pomalowałam sobie chwilkę temu paznokcie na brzoskwiniowo, jeszcze nie wyschły!

Już na pierwszy rzut oka mogłam uznać, że to jedna z ładniejszych dziewczyn, jakie widziałam. Wysoka, opalona z długimi brązowymi lokami i pełnymi ustami.

- Dais... - W głosie Rudej zabrzmiała lekka groźba.

Szatynka, która skierowała chwilę temu swój wzrok na należący do niej naprawdę śliczny manikiur, teraz znowu uniosła twarzyczkę pełną małych, uroczych piegów.

- Co? - zapytała, przekrzywiając słodko głowę, tak jakby nie wiedziała, o co chodzi.

W pierwszej sekundzie uznałam, że to typowa, serialowa idiotka. Jednak kiedy Ruda wstała, mrucząc coś pod nosem, Dais uniosła delikatnie kąciki ust. Dotarło do mnie, że ta dziewczyna nie jest taka głupia, na jaką wyglądała.

Wariatka wyszła z pokoju, najwyraźniej szukając zaświadczeń. Gdyby w pomieszczeniu została tylko Dais, najprawdopodobniej mogłabym normalnie wyjść, a ta by mi pomachała. Brunetka nie wydawała się specjalnie lubić Rudą, co sprawiło, że od razu zyskała w moich oczach. No bo nie oszukujmy się, w czyich oczach by nie zyskał człowiek, który miał gdzieś Wariatkę-Która-Najpewniej-Miała-Zaburzenia-Kolorów? No właśnie.

Jednak, siedziało tutaj jeszcze trzy inne osoby, z czego dwie rzucały mi spojrzenia spode łba. Ostatni wydał sięostatnia wydawał się - forama gramatyczna się mną zaciekawiono, a był to owy blondyn, któremu prawie, na moje (nie)szczęście, nie złamałam nosa. Mimowolnie też się gapiłam na tego nastolatka - skąd ja go znałam? Wydawał się znajomy... .

- Spójrz! - zawołała zadowolona z siebie Ruda. Weszła do pomieszczenia szybkim, energicznym krokiem.

- Co to jest? - zapytała przyszła Miss American, jeszcze ładniejsza od Dais, odrywając ode mnie swoje niewiarygodnie niebieskie tęczówki.

To chore, że porwały mnie dziewczyny o figurach modelek i idealnych rysach. Nie dość, że będą pewnie chciały okup, to jeszcze obniżają mi samoocenę! Do więzienia z nimi!

Ooooo, mam geniastyczny pomysł! Wszyscy przeciętni ludzie, zbierzmy się i pozwijmy każdą modelkę i inną przesadnie chudą kobitę, która wprawiała nas kiedykolwiek w kompleksy. Zobaczycie, świat od razu stałby się lepszy, tak jak dzięki ,,Korniszonom!''. Choć te, według mnie, straciły trochę na uroku, skoro po tej nazwie zostaje się porwany... .

Ludzie, rezygnuję z Minister Sportu. Co mi tam, zostanę najmłodszym prezydentem USA! Tak pozytywnie zmienię ten kraj, że potem mnie okrzykną Królową Świata! Och, taaa, zawsze wiedziałam, że zostałam stworzona do wielkich rzeczy (i jeśli ktoś teraz pomyślał o moim wzroście, zabiję!).

Ruda nie odpowiedziała tylko rzuciła mi na kolana kartkę wypełnioną kulfonami. Pismo te było brzydkie i niestaranne, pełne niepotrzebnych zawijasów. Przypominało jakieś dziwne znaczki.

- Hmmm, niech pomyślę... . Chyba jakieś greźmoły - oznajmiłam złośliwym tonem, choć wiedziałam, że wcześniejsze pytanie nie zostało skierowane do mnie.

Wariatka zabiła mnie wzrokiem i warknęła:

- Przeczytaj.

Zmrużyłam oczy, powstrzymując chęć pokazania jej języka. Mogłam sobie pozwolić na drobne jęki i tym podobne, ale nic ponad to. Skoro dotąd mi nic nie zrobili, nie mają raczej na razie zamiaru, ale jeśli będę zbyt wybrzydzać, to kto wie? Możliwe, iż jutro już nigdy się nie obudzę. A przecież jako przyszła Królowa Świata musiałam uważać na swój stan zdrowia, prawda?

Byłam nieco zaskoczona, że ta Daltonistka od siedmiu boleści karze mi czytać jakiś papier. Żadnych tortur, wrzasków i nic? Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało, no ale byłam nieco zawiedziona. Spodziewałam się horroru na żywo. Choć może ona jest z ZUSu (Złodzieje U Steru)? Dla nich papierkowa robota to prawdziwa męka.

Ale nie narzekałam - od razu zaczęłam spróbować coś zrozumieć z tych zawijasów. Z początku wyczytałam ,,Messi John zestalił ogórka jak cegłę Antczak dnia 12.03.2014r.'' Hmm, naprawdę interesujące, lecz po cholerę mi to?

Z miną męczennicy znowu spróbowałam dowiedzieć się, co znaczy pierwsze zdanie. Kurde, nie mogli mi tego po prostu przeczytać?!

_Meli Jone została oznaczona jako córka Apolla dnia 12.03.2014r. -_ to uzyskałam po jakiś dziesięciu minutach. Zmarszczyłam brwi, zastanawiając się, o co chodzi. To miało więcej sensu niż ogórki, jednak nie rozumiałam tego. Jak to córka Apolla? Przecież greccy bogowie to mity tak samo jak nie tycie od coca-coli! Niektórzy ludzie chcieliby w to wierzyć, ale to zwykłe kłamstwo - spójrzcie na te wszystkie dziewczyny, które miały w sobie nadmiar wiary i na ich tuszę. Podpowiem tylko, że nie miały figury Lady Gagi, a wręcz przeciwnie - musiały kupować ciuchy na zamówienie! Bosz, ale wstyd, ja bym się szybciej powiesiła! Jednak, niestety, świat by nie wytrzymał bez mojej geniastycznej osoby, więc musiałam utrzymać swoją wagę.

Punkt ósmy Dziennika Beznadziei: _zostanie porwaną przez debili I oszołomów w jednym. Milutko._

- No? - prawie nie dostałam zawału, kiedy blondyn pojawił się obok mnie. Z odruchu chciałam znowu mu przywalić.

- Spokojnie! - zawołał, lekko się ode mnie odsuwając, gdy zauważył, że podnoszę dłoń - Będę grzeczny, nie musisz mnie bić.

Normalnie uśmiechnęłabym się, ale to mój porywacz. Pewnie razem z Rudą udają dobrego i złego glinę, żeby chłopak mógł zdobyć moje zaufanie. A potem poderżnie mi gardło i Bóg jeden wiedział co zrobi z moim ciałem. I nie, ty zdemoralizowany dzieciaku, myślałam o czymś innym niż obecnie ty, a dokładnie o zakopaniu pod kwiatkami, a nie o... sam wiesz toć!

- Messi John zestalił ogórka jak cebulę - wyrzuciłam z siebie natychmiast, pewna, że mi uwierzą. Bo, za przeproszeniem, kto by nie chciał uwierzyć takiej wspaniałej dziewczynie, która rozróżnia barwy?

Przeliczyłam się.

- Ominęłaś jeden wyraz i datę - zauważył nastolatek, przyglądając mi się uważnie, a następnie rzucił do Rudej - To głupi pomysł. Poczekajmy aż Chejron wróci z Jadalni i wtedy...

- Nie będziemy na niego czekać! Strata czasu - prychnęła Wariatka.

Ja byłam za tym, żeby ten Chejron tu siedział. Nie wydawał się specjalnym psychopatą, ale miłym staruszkiem. Jednak nie zapominajmy o tym, że pozory mylą - on pewnie przewodził tą sektą. Mimo to wolałam gadać z dziadkiem niż z Rudą małpą.

- Wcale, że nie - rzekł spokojnie blondyn - Chejron najlepiej by jej wszystko wyjaśnił...

- Zgadzam się - wyrzuciła z siebie dziewczyna o brązowych loczkach, która dosłownie chwilę temu posyłała mi niemiłe spojrzenie.

- Ciebie nikt nie pytał o zdanie, Evangeline! - zawyła Ruda i wbiła we mnie swoje błękitne oczy:

- Zeus, Hades, Hera, Hestia, Nyx i Ares - wymieniała po kolej z nabożną czcią - Kojarzysz?

Powoli, nie do końca pewna co zrobić w tej innowacyjnej sytuacji, skinęłam głową. Już bym wolała, żeby blondyn od razu mnie pozbawił słuchu, niż żebym teraz wysłuchiwała tej rudej, podekscytowanej Wariatki. Przynajmniej chłopaka mogłam jakby co znowu walnąć bez żadnych skutków, a Ruda by mi jeszcze oddała! Przecież na plakatach wyborczych nie mogę mieć limo pod okiem, _prawda_?

- Oni naprawdę istnieją. - To z jaką pewnością siebie to mówiła, sprawiło, że wybuchnęłam nieco histerycznym śmiechem.

- Tak, a Święty Mikołaj w wakacje opala się na Hawajach - prychnęłam między salwami wesołości.

Czułam się dziwnie - ci ludzie naprawdę wydawali się przekonani, że mówią prawdę. Ciekawe, czy zostali zahipnotyzowani czy po prostu są takimi wielkimi idiotami, iż w to wierzyli. Obstawiam za drugim, kto przyjmuje zakład?

- To bez sensu, Rill - westchnął jasnowłosy, kiedy dalej nerwowo chichotałam - Ona nie uwierzy.

Wariatka zacisnęła usta w prostą kreskę, prawie ich nie połykając. Reszta osób natomiast wydawała się znudzona, tak jakby taka sytuacja powtarzała się wielokrotnie. Ile osób porywali i próbowali im wmówić fałszywą religię skoro spodziewali się takiej reakcji?

- Pegazy - zaświergotała niespodziewanie Dais, uśmiechając się niczym nawiedzona, upita wiedźma na kokainie.

Nie podobało mi się to, szczególnie ta jej minka. Ale reszcie chyba ten pomysł przypadł do głowy...

- Nie. Będę. Siedzieć. Na. Żadnym. Koniu. Z. Doczepianymi. Skrzydłami - wycedziłam.

- Szkoda, że nie masz wyboru. - Blondyn po raz pierwszy się do mnie uśmiechnął.

A niech się wali!

**Esmeralda**

- O cholera, Nick, co to kurde jest?!

Chłopak odwrócił się gwałtownie i wciągnął z sykiem powietrze.

- Gazu, gazu, gazu! – Chwycił mnie za rękę i pociągnął, zaczynając biec. Nie miałam zbytniego wyjścia i musiałam ruszyć za nim.

Dobra, postaram się wam zobrazować sytuacje- w skrócie nasze na pozór spokojne, normalne spotkanie przerwała chmara latających – ha! tu zaskoczenie! to nie były teletubisie! – ptaków. Kruków. Wron… och, takie czarne, wielkie, wredne, srające. No wiecie, co mam na myśli.

W każdym razie jestem pewna jednego- miały _naprawdę _ostre dzioby. Uwierzcie lub nie, ale one serio były całkiem niezłe w te klocki.

Ogromne, ciemne masy, pokryte piórami, które (uwaga!) były twarde. Ale poważnie, jak ze stali. Do tego połyskujące, szpiczaste pazury, wyłupiaste ślepia, w których mogłam się przejrzeć.

Brrr. Strach się bać.

- O kurde, Niiiiiiiiiiiick! – darłam się, lecąc na złamanie karku za nim. – O jaaaa!

- Cicho, kicia! – wrzeszczał przede mną czarnowłosy, oganiając się od tych, jakże uroczych, ptaszyn. – Biegnij, do cholery!

Tak, to _może _się wydaje dziwne, że stado drapieżnych ptaków pojawia się nagle w środku galerii handlowej – akurat kurna kiedy ja tam byłam! – ale kogo to obchodzi? Przecież dwójka nienormalnych, schizowych nastolatków, uciekająca przed chmarą obrzydliwych, _niezniszczalnych_ stworzeń chyba nie wyglądała jakoś tak… inaczej co nie? Oczywiście. Standardowy dzień. Słońce świeci, ptaszki śpiewają, inne ptaszki ganiają Bogu ducha winne osóbki...

Witajcie w Ameryce!

Prawdę mówiąc, byłam wtedy… jakby to ująć… cóż… zbyt _zaskoczona_, żeby się przejmować takimi logicznymi niuansami.

O, cholera! Wróć! Jestem Es! Esmeralda, najbardziej logicznie myśląca osoba wśród moich znajomych! Może i byłam troszkę porywcza, może i kiedyś podpaliłam włosy nauczycielce od przyrody – dała mi piątkę na półrocze, a miała być szóstka! – to jednak byłam tym „cudownym dzieckiem" z zadatkiem na geniusza.

Och, żeby tylko mi się chciało…

Ale wracając- to wbrew wszelkim pozorom, wbrew wszystkiemu, co się zawsze działo dookoła mnie, wbrew mojej wybitnej zdolności wpadania w kłopoty... i niezgodnie z prawami fizyki (jestem niezgodna i nie można mnie kontrolować!) to logiczne myślenie mnie zwykle ratuje.

- Rany boskie, Nick, co _to _robi w galerii handlowej?!

- Lata, kicia, lata! – odwrzasnął chłopak, wypychając mnie przed siebie.

Zaszczyciłam go spojrzeniem pod tytułem: „Co ty kurde nie powiesz?" i zaczęłam biec najszybciej, jak tylko mogłam (zważając na te piękne ptaszęta, które z najwyraźniejszą rozkoszą dziobały moje ciało), czując między łopatkami dłoń Nicka.

Jak burza wyleciałam z Galerii (kocham być na parterze!) i gnałam na złamanie karku do… no właśnie, do czego? Zatrzymałam się gwałtownie, przez co mój przyjaciel wpadł na mnie i oboje runęliśmy na chodnik przed centrum handlowym, napastowani przez niezwykle nachalne obsrańce… znaczy ptaki.

- Kicia, do cholery! Co ty robisz?! – wydarł się na mnie Nick, klękając nade mną i robiąc wiatrak z rąk. – No biegnij, biegnij!

- No ale gdzie?! – krzyknęłam, próbując przedrzeć się głosem przez krakanie ptaków i łopot skrzydeł.

Ej no, nie przesadzajmy! Dlaczego te… ptasie wcielenia mojego historyka napastują akurat _mnie_? I Nicka, na dobrą sprawę, ale mnie? Zastanawiając się nad sensem (lub jego brakiem), jednocześnie podjęłam usilne starania, żeby się jakoś podnieść. A, wiecie, bycie w międzyczasie molestowaną przez tysiące piór i dziobów, naprawdę nie sprzyja temu szlachetnemu celu.

- Na razie przed siebie! – wrzasnął Nick.

W końcu mniej więcej stanęłam na prostych nogach i puściłam się pędem, jak to ujął mój przyjaciel, „przed siebie", machając energicznie rękami. Po chwili poczułam na plecach jego dłoń, przez co się nieco uspokoiłam.

Biegłam i, przysięgam, nic nie widziałam przez tę chmarę cholernych zasrańców! Skrzydła, czarne, dzioby, ał, moja łydka, ał, mój tyłek…

Łoooo, te potwory tknęły moje włosy! Moje. Tak. Bardzo. Bólem. Rozczesane. Włosy.

Ta zniewaga krwi wymaga.

GIŃCIE, SZKARADY POTĘPIONE!

Z wrzaskiem rzuciłam się na pierwsze lepsze cholerstwo, tłukąc je to lśniącej główce. Tylko że, jakby to… moja pięść została brutalnie zaskoczona, bo łeb tego pieroństwa był jak… jak ze stali.

W tym samym momencie poczułam ręce na mojej talii, ciągnące mnie w tył. Wypuściłam to paskudztwo z mojej dłoni i odwróciłam się w drugą stronę, jednocześnie oganiając się od ptaków. Zamachnęłam się torebką i na oślep przywaliłam pierwszej lepszej rzeczy.

Czyli Nickowi.

O, Jezu.

- A to za co?! – jęknął, łapiąc mnie za biodra i bezceremonialnie wrzucił moją biedną osóbkę na siedzenie samochodu. No ja wszystko rozumiem, ale żeby mnie od razu tak traktować!

Pacnęłam głową o szybę, ale od razu usiadłam prosto na tyłku, patrząc na wsiadającego obok mnie z gracją przyjaciela. Dźgnął ostrzem jakiegoś ptaka i zamknął drzwi.

Hej, hej, wróć. Nóż?! Szabla?! Niezwykle-dobrze-naszlifowana-i-wymuskana gigantyczna wykałaczka?

- Nick – odezwałam się pełnym spokoju głosem – co ty do cholery masz w ręce?

Chłopak spojrzał na swoją dłoń, jednocześnie ruszając.

- Cóż. Wiesz, kicia, to się nazywa sztylet – rzucił sarkastycznie, zaczepiając broń za pas i kręcąc kierownicą. Patrzyłam na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Dlaczego… - zaczęłam z niedowierzaniem, kiedy nagle szarpnęło mnie gwałtownie do tyłu.

- Zapnij pasy, kicia – poinstruował mnie Nick, dodając gazu.

- Wściekłeś się? – zapytałam, wciąż zachowując pozorny spokój. Jednak pasy zapięłam. – O, kurna, czemu atakują nas jakieś ptaki na sterydach? Czemu one są takie twarde? Hej, Nick! – Pstryknęłam mu palcami przed nosem, kątem oka zauważając, że te paskudztwa zostały daleko za nami, w postaci wielkiej, chaotycznej chmary. - Halo?

- Bo – powiedział chłopak, starannie dobierając słowa – jesteś herosem, jedziemy do Obozu Herosów. W końcu już najwyższy czas, a jesteś już i tak stara.

Po pół godzinie przetwarzania tych informacji, odezwałam się drżącym głosem:

- Co? Jakim herosem? Co ty pieprzysz…

- _Non agitarti, mio sole *Nie martw się, moje słońce*_ – starał się uspokoić mnie Nick. Niestety, z odwrotnym skutkiem.

- Co?! Jezu, nie gadaj po włosku! Jestem z niego beznadziejna! – Jak zwykle, kiedy się denerwowałam, strasznie gestykulowałam. Strzeliłam palcami i rozpoczęłam swój wywód… - Właśnie mi mówisz, że jestem herosem! - …który się szybko skończył.

- Kicia! – krzyknął Nick. A kiedy Nick krzyczy, to znaczy, że się wkurzył. – Spokój. I tym razem bądź spokojna. Tak, jesteś półbogiem, twoim rodzicem jest bóg grecki i właśnie jedziemy do _jedynego _bezpiecznego miejsca dla takich jak ty. Jak ja.

- Co?! – krzyknęłam.

_Nie… To nie mieści się w głowie… Jestem jakimś cholernym mutantem! Mutantem! _

_Och, Boże. Nie, nie, nie. To nie jest prawda. Cały dzisiejszy dzień to jakiś horror! Nie. To sen. To cholerny sen, z którego mogę się cały czas obudzić. To nie jest jawa. Nie może być. _

- Och, Nick, uszczypnij mnie… - szepnęłam. – Przecież nie mogę być herosem. To nie… Bogowie wymarli dawno temu. Boże, co ja gadam! Oni _nigdy _nie istnieli! Rozumiesz? Nie istnieli… To był tylko wymysł ludzi.

Zmarszczyłam brwi, nadal myśląc. Nicolas wydawał się lekko zdenerwowany, co chwilę jego ręka wędrowała do czupryny i czochrała ją. Przytknęłam czoło do szyby.

Po chodniku wędrowali piesi, każdy w swoją stronę, każdy ze swoim celem, marzeniami, nadziejami i obawami. Widziałam uczniów, chadzających pod rękę, z krawatami, lakierkami i książkami w torbach, Patrzyłam na dorosłe kobiety, eleganckie w tych swoich wysokich szpileczkach, wąskimi spódniczkami i marynarkami. Obserwowałam małe dziewczynki, które beztrosko podskakiwały obok swoich mam, jedząc słodycze, drożdżówki czy pijąc soczki.

Dlaczego akurat _ja_ nie mogę być taką normalną nastolatką, z jedynym zmartwieniem, mianowicie pytaniem z historii? Naprawdę, czy to jest _aż takie_ trudne?

- Śledząc historię, tak naprawdę nie ma dowodów na to, że oni istnieli! Pogoda- nie, to po prostu takie zjawisko. Jest odpowiednia na każdy czas i koniec! Mądrość? _Bzdura_ –stwierdziłam dobitnie.

_I to ja niby zawsze jestem ta nienormalna!_

- Kicia, wiem, co mówię. I rozumiem cię. – Spojrzałam na niego z niedowierzaniem.

To był mój Nick. Mój Nick, który zawsze był taki sarkastyczny, ale zawsze mnie pocieszał, zawsze o mnie dbał. Nie zliczę, ile razy płakałam, leżąc wtulona w niego na łóżku, ile razy całował mnie w czoło, nic nie mówiąc. Nie musiał- wystarczyło mi jego spojrzenie. Wierzył we mnie, zawsze i wszędzie. I pomimo mojej stalowej psychiki, pomimo tego, że nigdy, przenigdy nie płakałam w obecności kogokolwiek (nie licząc Nicka), ja też musiałam dać upust emocjom. Co się zawsze kończyło tym, że dzwoniłam do Nicka, już prawie rycząc, a ten po pięciu minutach przychodził z chipsami i pepsi, kładł się obok mnie na łóżku i dał umoczyć swoją koszulkę moimi łzami. To był Nick, mój Nick.

A ten? Ten gadał jakieś… niedorzeczności. Ale dlaczego?

- Es… - Tak dawno nie nazywał mnie Es! – Wiem, że to brzmi… okropnie, ale musisz mi uwierzyć. Jesteś półbogiem- o czym świadczy to, że widzisz mój sztylet, ptaki stymfalijskie.

– Chwila… że co?!

– Moim ojcem jest Hermes i też byłem zaskoczony. I nie wierzyłem.

Wpatrywałam się w niego z niepewnością. Cholera, a jeśli jest naćpany? To niepodobne do mojego Nicka, niemożliwe, ale, jasna cholera, dzisiaj wydarzyło się tyle niemożliwych rzeczy, że może jednak? O, Boże, niech nas tylko nie zabije! I nagle coś mnie tknęło.

- Nick… - Przypatrzyłam mu się. – Ty masz piętnaście lat.

- Nie inaczej.

Milczałam przez chwilę.

- Czy ty prowadzisz samochód?

- Bogowie, kicia! Nie, fruwam balonem! – prychnął.

- Nie możesz! Przecież prawo jazdy jest od szesnastu lat! – gorączkowałam się.

- Bardzo możliwe – mruknął.

- Ale… - W tym momencie zabrakło mi słów. Naprawdę, nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć. – Ty nie zdawałeś prawa jazdy – zauważyłam z pozornym opanowaniem.

- Hm… powiedzmy, że bycie półbogiem ma swoje przywileje – powiedział, uśmiechając się, i podał mi swój portfel.

Wzięłam go i otworzyłam. Za folijkę było włożone nasze zdjęcie- Nick, pokazujący język do obiektywu, z rozczochranymi czarnymi włosami (standard) i błyszczącymi błękitnymi oczami oraz ja, z wyciągniętą ręką z dwoma palcami- wskazującym i środkowym. Miałam nieco krótsze włosy, które kochałam spinać w warkocza, a do tego lśniące brązowe tęczówki. Puszczałam wtedy oko do kamery. Obydwoje mieliśmy wysokie kości policzkowe, ale skóra na naszych twarzach była całkiem różna- jego jasna, blada, a moja ciemna.

Zebrało mi się na płacz na ten widok. Mieliśmy w tamtym momencie dwanaście lat- a ile się znaliśmy? Od początku przedszkola? No tak. Przecież to tam pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy- a dokładniej w chwili, gdy zamruczałam na widok naszej… wychowawczyni? Przedszkolanki? Cóż, nie wiem, jak się na to mówi, w każdym razie obydwoje nazywaliśmy ją „wychowawczynią".

Oderwałam wzrok od zdjęcia i spojrzałam na dumnie wystającą część prawa jazdy. Wyciągnęłam je. Tak- było. Z prawdziwym nazwiskiem. Imieniem. Wiekiem.

Jęknęłam.

- O Jezu, Nick, jak tyś je dostał?

- Mówiłem ci – wzruszył ramionami. – Chciałem mieć prawko, więc Chejron mi to załatwił.

- Fejkjon? – spytałam drżącym głosem, znów patrząc na zdjęcie.

Nick wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Nie, kicia. Chejron. Centaur.

- Co?

- Cen-taur – powtórzył mój przyjaciel, sylabizując. – Chejron. Wiesz, odwiedzał go Herakles, uczył Jazona, Achillesa…

- Czekaj. – Szczerze? Zebrało mi się na śmiech. Mój najlepszy przyjaciel mówi mi, że jest synem Hermesa, że ja też jestem półbogiem, a jakiś mityczny stwór załatwił mu prawo jazdy. – Mówisz, że centaur, czyli człowiek z zadem konia, dał ci prawko? – Nick kiwnął głową. – Stary – powiedziałam, wachlując się telefonem – nie wiem, co bierzesz, ale bierz tego połowę. – Po chwili zastanowienia dodałam: - A drugą połowę daj mnie.

Przewrócił oczami.

- Dojedziemy do Obozu, to się przekonasz.

O, rety…

- O, rety – jęknęłam. – Czy to jest smok?

- No – potwierdził niedbale Nick.

- Czy to jest Złote Runo?

- No.

- Miecze?!

- No.

- O, kurna...

- No.

Szłam przez las jak oczarowana. Cienie na ojej twarzy tańczyły, ale jakoś się tym nie przejmowałam. To było… jak bajka, do której trafiłam przez przypadek. Jak sen.

Weszłam na wielki plac. We wszystkie strony latały dzieciaki, nastolatki z- uwaga!- mieczami. Myślałam, że zemdleję. Był gwar, owszem, ale jednocześnie… zapach lasu, miękki grunt, to wszystko dawały magię temu miejscu.

W głowie mi się lekko zakręciło. Miałam _ogromną _ochotę sobie zemdleć, może wrócić do swojego jakże _normalnego _życia. No rany, mi się też coś należy!

W efekcie nie zemdlałam, za to tylko złapałam Nicka za rękę i przytknęłam skroń do jego barku. Strasznie chciało mi się położyć, odpocząć od tego wszystkiego.

Chłopak chyba zrozumiał przesłanie, bo tylko pociągnął mnie za sobą. Przymknęłam powieki- komu jak komu, ale jemu zaufam w każdej sytuacji.

Leżałam na łóżku. Miękkim łóżku.

Nick przyprowadził mnie _tu,_ gdziekolwiek to było, jakiś czas temu i położył na jakimś materacu. Cały czas miałam zamknięte oczy, nie patrzyłam na nic. Dość widoków na ten dzień.

Podniosłam się i prawie dostałam zawału na widok wszechobecnego bałaganu. Lubiłam mieć porządek, może specjalną pedantką nie byłam, zdarzało mi się mieć bałagan…

Ale no nie taki!

Duże pomieszczenie, wymalowane brązową farbą i wyłożone dywanem, wprost ociekało nieporządkiem. Łóżka- wiele łóżek- były nieposłane. Walające się skarpetki zostały wepchnięte pod materace- niektóre, niestety, wystawały. Stos kartek, nieco… echem… rozwalony, leżał na biurku. Jedna kartka z całkiem ładnym szkicem była zachlapana sokiem.

sokiem. Pomarańczowe jest złe, pamiętajcie o tym.

Pokój był wyjątkowo pusty. Zobaczyłam tylko trzy osoby- Nicka, stojącego przede mną z założonymi rękami, jakiegoś chłopaczka, rozwalonego na materacu i chrapiącego, nastolatkę, wychodzącą przez drzwi, która obrzuciła mnie znudzonym spojrzeniem.

- Witaj w domku Hermesa – rzucił Nick.


	4. Uwaga!

Z powodu problemów technicznych z FanFiction przez czas nieokreślonych nie będą tutaj pojawiały się rozdziały ''_Fielgiej Trujdzy_''.

**Wszystkich zainteresowanych FT prosimy o wejście na naszego bloga: (link w naszym opisie)**

Dziękujemy za uwagę :)


End file.
